Hae, My Roommate!
by Fake JeonJi97
Summary: [CHAP 6 IS UP! T FOR THIS CHAP!]"KAU! MENJIJIKAN! JANGAN PERNAH MUNCUL DIHADAPANKU, DASAR GAY MENJIJIKAN!" "KAU BENAR-BENAR LEE HYUKJAE?" HELL! NNOOO! Donghae terus menggerutu dalam hati, berharap namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu menggeleng atau mengatakan sesuatu seperti "Bukan.. aku bukan Lee Hyukjae" *SummaryGagal*/HaeHyuk/Yaoi/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Hae, My Roommate!**

**Author : Fake JeonJi97**

**Genre : Romace, Drama, Humor (saya ga yakin sama yang terakhir-_-)**

**Length : 1/?**

**Rating : T (untuk saat ini :D)**

**Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae (Eunhae)**

**Supporting Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, and other Super Junior's Member**

**Disclaimer : Semua member Super Junior hanya milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM Ent. Disini saya hanya meminjam nama, tidak lebih! Cerita ini milik saya, camkan MILIK AUTHOR!**

**Summary : Siwon menyukai Hyukkie, Hyukkie menyukai Donghae. Dan Donghae? Bersihkeras mengakui bahwa dirinya namja straight! ** **"KAU! MENJIJIKAN! JANGAN PERNAH MUNCUL DIHADAPANKU, DASAR GAY MENJIJIKAN!" "KAU BENAR-BENAR LEE HYUKJAE?!" HELL! NNOOO! Donghae terus menggerutu dalam hati, berharap namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu menggeleng atau mengatakan sesuatu seperti "Bukan.. aku bukan Lee Hyukjae"**

**a/n : Annyeong semua~ Perkenalkan saya author baru, kalian boleh panggil saya 'Jia' *bungkukin badan* dan ini adalah fanfic pertama saya jadi saya harap readers sekalian suka :D ohya, ini fanfic yaoi jadi bagi yang ga suka boyxboy silahkan exit aja, saya ga mau ada flame disini. yaudah selamat membaca ne ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Copas Without Permission!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Yaoi Fanfic! Dont Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~ ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyukkie.." Suara tegas itu terdengar lembut, memanggil seseorang yang sedaritadi mengacuhkannya. Sedangkan orang yang bernama Hyukkie itu masih tetap sibuk menatap seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Hyukkie~~" Namja itu kembali bersuara, sementara Hyukkie masih tetap memandang 'pemandangan' yang menurutnya sangat indah itu. Merasa diacuhkan, namja bertubuh tegap yang duduk disebelah Hyukkie kemudian berpindah tempat –duduk dihadapan Hyukkie. Yang mau tak mau membuat kegiatan mari-memandang-pemandangan-yang-sangat-indah itu terusik.

"Siwon, jangan menggangguku~" Hyukkie menggeser duduknya, hingga Siwon tak menghalangi kegiatan mari-memandang-bla-bla-bla nya lagi. Namun Siwon tak kehabisan akal, dia kembali menggeser tempat duduknya sehingga kegiatan sakral Hyukkie terganggu lagi.

"Hyukkie~ kau mengacuhkanku kau tau? Dan aku tidak suka diacuhkan" Ucapnya manja.

Hyukkie menghela nafas, menahan kekesalannya pada sahabat yang menemaninya sejak kecil itu. Oke, Hyukkie tau Siwon adalah sosok namja tampan bertubuh atletis. Tapi ayolah.. sekarang dia memasang tampang merajuk dengan bibirnya yang dikerucutkan, ugh sangat tidak sesuai dengan 'image' nya sebagai ketua osis yang terkenal kalem itu.

"Siwon berhenti bertindak konyol, seisi kantin memperhatikan tingkah bodoh mu itu." Yah, Hyukkie memang tak berlebihan hampir seisi kantin yang kebanyakan adalah yeoja itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh malah ada beberapa yeoja yang terlihat menahan tawanya.

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya dan beberapa murid yang melihatnya –atau lebih tepatnya memperhatikan tingkah konyol Siwon- langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ehem!" Siwon berdeham pelan, berusaha menetralkan ekspresinya *alah bahasa gue-_-*. Kemudian memandang seorang dihadapannya, "Hyukkie jangan mengacuhkan ku lagi.." Siwon berkata agak pelan agar tak menjadi pusat perhatian tuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hmm.." Guman Hyukkie, memandang Siwon malas. "Ada apa Siwon?" lanjutnya sambil menyeruput minuman yang tinggal setengahnya itu.

"Hyukkie~ tak bisa kah kau sedikit lebih manis padaku?" Hyukkie mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aishh! Sudahlah! Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk menyampaikan berita buruk untukmu. Kau tau, tadi aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan para guru saat membantu Lee Sonsengnim membawa bukunya ke ruang guru. Katanya akan ada perubahan roommate, dan semua murid dari semua tingkatan akan disatukan. Bukankah itu sangat buruk Hyukkie? Ohh…" Siwon memasang ekspresi sedramatis mungkin seolah-olah sebentar lagi akan ada badai besar yang memporak-porandakan Korea, sungguh berlebihan-_-

Sementara itu Hyukkie makin mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. Siwon, sahabatnya yang satu ini tidak salah minum obatkan? Tadi pagi ia sarapan kan? Atau jangan-jangan yang tadi pagi ia makan itu bukan sarapannya, melainkan racun yang membuat Siwon akan gila atau jangan-jangan sebentar lagi Siwon akan berubah menjadi makhluk hijau mengerikan? Oke, yang terakhir itu sangat mustahil-_-

"Hyukkie maksudku kita KAU dan AKU akan berpisah kamar, aku akan berpisah darimu Hyukkie.." Lanjut Siwon penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya. Hyukkie memutar bola matanya malas, dia tau Siwon berlebihan. Tapi dia tak tau bahwa pemikiran Siwon sependek itu.

"Siwon ayolah, kau berlebihan. Kita masih bisa bertemu disekolah, lagi pula jika kita berpisah kamar kau masih bisa mengunjungi kamarku." Ujar Hyukkie selembut mungkin, ia memang harus ekstra sabar menghadapi sahabatnya yang satu ini. Yah, EKSTRA SABAR.

"Tapi Hyukkie…"

"Sudahlah, kau kekanakan sekali Siwon. Badanmu saja yang tegap, tapi sikap mu itu aishh~ mengerikan." Hyukkie kembali menyeruput minumannya. Berharap makhluk bernama Siwon ini segera menghilang.

"Mengerikan apa? Kau tau ini merupakan berita buruk untukku, dan sikapku? Wajar saja aku bersikap seperti ini karena bla.. bla.. bla.." Hyukkie tak lagi memperhatikan ceramahannya Siwon, dia lebih memilih memandang pemandangannya yang duduk tak jauh dari mere..eh? Tunggu, kemana 'pangeran' nya pergi?

Hyukkie mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kantin, berharap menemukan sosok yang sedaritadi menyita perhatiannya itu. Kantin itu sekarang sudah hampir kosong, hanya ada beberapa murid yang tengah sibuk menghabiskan makan siangnya. Yah mengingat lima menit lagi bel masuk akan segera berbunyi, Hyukkie bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana Hyukkie?" Siwon memegang tangan Hyukkie, mencoba mencegah Hyukkie-nya itu pergi.

"Menurutmu?" kata Hyukkie datar. "Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi." Lanjutnya

"Tapi Hyukie aku…"

KRRRIIIINGGG KKKRRRIIIIIINNNGGGG!

"Kau dengar? Baiklah, aku kembali ke kelas." Hyukkie segera kembali ke kelas, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Yah seperti yang sudah dijelaskan, Siwon dan Hyukkie dua orang sahabat yang bersekolah disekolah yang sama. SM Highschool, sekolah yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Sekolah asrama yang mempunyai segudang prestasi sejak dulu, tapi sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika murid-murid nya terkenal bengal dan susah diatur. Terbukti seminggu yang lalu saja sekolah ini berhasil masuk koran lokal, berkat genk motor yang diketuai oleh seorang Lee Donghae.

Dan siapa itu Lee Donghae? Oh kau tak tau siapa dia? Coba tanyakan pada salah satu murid disana, pasti dia akan menunjuk seseorang yang berpakaian cukup 'gothic' dengan tindikan yang memenuhi telinga kanannya. Ya, itu dia Lee Donghae. Seorang anak dari pemilik 'Lee Cooperation' yang terkenal seantero Korea.

Kaya, tampan, populer, mempunyai banyak fans dan oh.. jangan lupakan yang satu ini, seorang Lee Hyukjae atau yang sering Siwon panggil Hyukkie itu ternyata salah satu fans nya. Memang pesona seorang Lee Donghae itu sulit ditolak bahkan untuk seorang namja manis bernama Hyukkie itu. Hyukkie memang seorang namja, dan Donghae pun seorang namja. Hei, tak salah bukan jika seorang namja menyukai namja lain? Bukankah cinta itu buta? Hyukkie bahkan belakangan ini sudah resmi menjadi anggota 'Donghae Lovers' –klub yang mengaku dirinya fans Donghae- , dan tentu saja hal itu mendapat protes keras dari Siwon sahabat nya sekaligus secret admirer nya.

Yah begitulah, cinta memang rumit. Dikala kita mencintai seseorang, namun seseorang itu malah tergila-gila dengan orang lain yang bahkan kita benci. Bukankah itu menyakitkan? Tidak, Choi Siwon tidak membenci Donghae. Yah, mungkin sedikit karena dia berhasil merebut perhatian Hyukkie nya itu. Tapi dia tidak benar-benar membenci Donghae, hanya tidak menyukai perilaku Donghae yang terkenal buruk itu. Entahlah Siwon tak habis pikir, Donghae itu kaya, tampan, banyak memiliki fans pula tapi sikapnya itu yang membuat Siwon kadang ingin menceramahinya, menasihatinya berjam-jam –bahkan berhari-hari-. Dia sudah kaya, lalu untuk apa membuat dirinya lebih terkenal dengan image 'bad boy' nya itu. Huh, sungguh serakah! Dan kenapa pula Hyukkie tercintanya menyukai Donghae? Ampun, memikirkannya saja membuat kepala Siwon ingin meledak.

Oke, kembali pada Hyukkie. Seorang pemuda berambut blonde yang sangat manis, dengan kemampuan dance nya yang bisa dikatakan sangat bagus itu memang sangat amat menyukai Donghae. Dan tolong garis bawahi kata menyukai, karena lebih tepatnya Hyukkie tergila-gila pada sosok Donghae. Segala tentang Donghae ia tahu, mulai dari makanan kesukaannya sampai yeoja yang terakhir Donghae kencani ia tahu. Ia juga tau bahwa Donghae itu tidak seperti dirinya, Donghae masih menyukai seorang yeoja bukan namja manis seperti dirinya. Tapi hyukkie pernah nekat menyatakan perasaannya pada Donghae. Dan kau tau apa reaksi Donghae? Dia berteriak memaki Hyukkie sepanjang koridor, dan itu membuat Hyukkie tak mau sekolah selama seminggu dan mengurung dirinya dikamar asrama.

"KAU! MENJIJIKAN! JANGAN PERNAH MUNCUL DIHADAPANKU, DASAR GAY MENJIJIKAN!" Kalimat-kalimat makian seperti itu terus berputar dikepala Hyukkie, dan membuatnya hampir tak punya muka untuk muncul di sekolah. Bukan, dia bukan malu karena berbeda dari yang lain. Tapi dia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa ketika bertemu Donghae disekolah nanti, untungnya Hyukkie mempunyai sahabat seperti Siwon yang selalu mendukungnya disaat saat dia sedang tertekan. Kalau bukan karena Siwon mungkin Hyukkie akan pindah sekolah ke Jepang, bersama orang tuanya. Yah di Korea ini memang Siwon yang paling dekat dengannya, dia bahkan sudah menganggapnya saudara kandung –walaupun Siwon menganggapnya lebih dari 'saudara'-.

.

.

.

.

.

-===***SORE HARINYA***===-

Pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai, para murid kembali ke asramanya masing-masing. SM High School mempunyai dua gedung asrama, asrama untuk putra dan asrama putri. Kedua gedung asrama tersebut dipisahkan oleh gedung utama sekolah yang biasa dipakai untuk kegiatan mengajar biasa.

Hyukkie tengah berjalan menuju gedung asrama, dia terlalu lelah hari ini. Bahkan dia terlalu lelah hanya untuk bertegur sapa dengan guru yang ditemuinya sepanjang jalan. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia akan sampai ke kamarnya, membayangkan bisa istirahat dikasur empuknya membuat Hyukkie mempercepat langkah kakinya. Tapi belum sempat ia membuka knop pintu, suara khas milik seorang Choi Siwon menginterupsi gerakannya. Ugh, sungguh menyebalkan makhluk bernama Siwon itu.

"HYUKKIEEE~" teriak Siwon tak jauh darinya.

Hyukkie mengusap kupingnya, menatap Siwon seolah berkata kau-menggangguku-lagi-Choi-Siwon. Dan Siwon tentu saja tak menyadari tatapan mematikan yang dilayangkan untuknya itu, dia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya karena ia berlari dari ujung lorong tadi.

"Hyukkie hoshh.. hoshh.. gawat! Ini hoshh.. buruk!" lanjutnya berusaha menjelaskan keadaan yang menurutnya gawat itu.

"Aishh~ bicara yang benar Siwon, aku tak mengerti maksudmu.." Hyukkie memutar knop pintu, sungguh ia ingin segera masuk dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Tapi makhluk yang bernama Siwon ini sangat mengganggunya. Baru selangkah kakinya masuk ke kamar, tangannya sudah diseret oleh Siwon. Hyukkie yang memang kenyataannya memiliki badan yang lebih kecil dari Siwon kini sudah terseret dengan 'indahnya'. Dan tentu saja umpatan-umpatan kasar melayang begitu saja dari bibir kissable Hyukkie.

Siwon menarik tangan Hyukkie sepanjang lorong, ia berniat membawa Hyukkie ke luar –lebih tepatnya ke papan pengumuman yang ada didekat lapangan olahraga. Sedangkan Hyukkie? Ia tengah sibuk mengatur langkah kakinya dengan Siwon, nafasnya mulai tak beraturan. Ia sudah lelah, dan sekarang ia tambah lelah karena kelakuan si makhluk yang satu ini.

Dan sekarang sampailah Siwon didepan papan pengumuman –dengan Hyukkie yang masih mengumpulkan nyawanya (Hyukkie rasa setengah dari nyawa nya tertinggal di lorong saat diperjalanan tadi). Papan pengumuman itu kini tengah dikerubungi oleh hampir seluruh murid SM High School, papan pengumuman itu berisi tentang kamar baru yang akan ditempati oleh seluruh murid yang berada di SM High School. Begitu pula dengan roommate-nya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Siwon menerobos masuk ke kerumunan murid itu, tangannya masih setia menggenggam erat tangan Hyukkie. Dan tentu saja dengan badannya yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu ia dapat dengan mudah menyingkirkan para murid yang menghalanginya dari secarik kertas yang tertempel disana, lihat saja bahkan ada beberapa murid yang dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat berkat ulahnya #authorlebay #abaikan

"Hyukkie lihat ini!" kata Siwon sambil menunjuk deretan kalimat pada kertas yang tertempel di sana. Hyukkie yang awalnya kelihatan malas, kini membulatkan bola matanya. Shock. Itu yang sekarang Hyukkie rasakan. Oh.. demi berpuluh-puluh kotak susu strawberry yang ada di kulkasnya, ia sangat ingin terjun dari atap sekolah sekarang juga. Ia tau bahwa nasib sial akan menimpanya.

"Lee Hyukjae.." guman seseorang disebelah Hyukkie. Merasa namanya disebut, Hyukkie menoleh ke sebelahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, sekarang disebelahnya adalah roommate barunya yang akan menemaninya dalam dua tahun ke depan ini.

"D-donghae..." Hyukkie berbisik, hampir tak terdengar malah. Namun ternyata pendengarannya sangat tajam, ia melirik ke arah Hyukkie.

'Orang ini lagi..' Donghae membatin, ia sungguh tak menyukai Hyukkie. Bahkan untuk melihat wajah Hyukkie saja Donghae malas, begitu sangat benci kah ia pada Hyukkie?

"Kau.." Donghae berniat melontarkan kata-kata menyakitkan lagi, namun kata-kata datar itu berubah menjadi teriakan histeris ketika Donghae membaca name-tag pada seragam Hyukkie "LEE HYUKJAE!? KAU LEE HYUKJAE!?"

Hyukkie menggangguk, kemudian menundukkan wajahnya. Sungguh, ia sangat benci ketika Donghae berteriak padanya. Ia sudah sering mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan Donghae, namun ketika Donghae berteriak memakinya itu membuat hatinya ratusan kali lebih sakit.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR LEE HYUKJAE?!" Donghae memastikan, masih belum percaya bahwa orang yang ia sangat hindari kini menjadi roommate nya. Jika iya, maka ia harus bertemu dengan wajah menyebalkan itu setiap hari. HELL! NNOOO! Donghae terus menggerutu dalam hati, berharap namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu menggeleng atau mengatakan sesuatu seperti "Bukan.. aku bukan Lee Hyukjae"

Namun perkiraannya salah, Hyukkie –namja yang lebih kecil darinya- kini menggangguk sambil berkata pelan "Iya.. aku Lee Hyukjae"

Ingin rasanya Donghae membunuh seseorang yang mencetuskan ide gila untuk mengubah kamar beserta roomate-nya, ia benar-benar kesal.

Hyukkie mendongkakkan kepalanya, memberanikan dirinya melihat reaksi Donghae. Dan sekarang yang ia lihat adalah Donghae yang menatap kesal kearah nya dengan wajah yang memerah menahan marah –setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Hyukkie. Hyukkie tak tahu harus bagaimana, ia memang senang bisa memiliki roommate seperti Donghae yang notabene nya adalah orang yang ia suka. Namun melihat Donghae yang kelihatannya tidak suka dengan keputusan ini –membagi kamarnya dengan Hyukkie- membuat Hyukkie sedih. Hatinya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum, sangat perih. Bagaimana tidak, melihat seseorang yang kau suka membenci keberadaanmu didekatnya. Bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan?

.

.

.

TBC?

**Nah, gimana? Bagus kah? Atau malah sangat buruk? Jia ngetik ini tanpa edit, jadi kalau ada typo bertebaran mohon dimaklumi dan dimaafkan ne **

**Mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan Jia lanjutin setelah lebaran (itu pun kalo ada yang minta dilanjutin).**

**Sekali lagi jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca ne? Jia akan senang jika kalian menjadi readers yang baik. Semua kritik dan saran bakal Jia terima ko, kritik dan saran dari kalian sangat berharga buat Jia. Jadi jangan lupa review ne ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ;) Sekali lagi jangan lupa isi kotak Review-nya buat Jia**

**Byee Chingudeul~~ *deep bow***


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Hae, My Roommate!**

**Author : Fake JeonJi97**

**Genre : Romace, Drama, Humor (saya ga yakin sama yang terakhir-_-)**

**Length : 2/?**

**Rating : T (untuk saat ini :D)**

**Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae**

**Supporting Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, and other Super Junior's Member**

**Disclaimer : Semua member Super Junior hanya milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM Ent. Disini saya hanya meminjam nama, tidak lebih! Cerita ini milik saya, camkan MILIK AUTHOR!**

**Summary : Siwon menyukai Hyukkie, Hyukkie menyukai Donghae. Dan Donghae? Bersihkeras mengakui bahwa dirinya namja straight! ** **"KAU! MENJIJIKAN! JANGAN PERNAH MUNCUL DIHADAPANKU, DASAR GAY MENJIJIKAN!" "KAU BENAR-BENAR LEE HYUKJAE?!" HELL! NNOOO! Donghae terus menggerutu dalam hati, berharap namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu menggeleng atau mengatakan sesuatu seperti "Bukan.. aku bukan Lee Hyukjae"**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Copas Without Permission!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Yaoi Fanfic! Dont Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita sangat membosankan, silahkan klik 'x' pada pojok kanan atas :'(**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HaeHyuk!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~ ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukkie kini tengah mendudukan dirinya didepan lemari sambil memasukkan semua bajunya, terlihat dari ekspresinya bahwa ia sangat tidak menikmati kegiatannya saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menikmatinya jika beberapa jam lagi ia akan bertemu dengan orang yang selama ini ia sangat hindari bahkan untuk sedekar bertatap muka saja, ia terlalu marah. Marah pada dirinya yang begitu bodoh sampai bisa menyukai orang seperti Donghae yang tidak bisa dan mungkin tak akan bisa menghargai perasaannya yang tulus. Sungguh, ia tidak berharap Donghae untuk membalas perasaannya, ia hanya ingin Donghae menghargainya bahkan mengacuhkannya pun tak apa asal bukan seperti sekarang –kau tau lah seperti apa kejamnya sikap Donghae pada Hyukkie- entahlah, Hyukkie hanya ingin hati nya berhenti menyukai Donghae.

Oke kembali ke Hyukkie, ia masih memasukkan isi lemarinya ke dalam koper dan masih berharap bahwa 'pergantian kamar dan _roommate_-nya' adalah mimpi. Sementara Hyukkie sibuk dengan kegiatannya Siwon juga tak kalah sibuk, lebih tepatnya ia sibuk memperhatikan Hyukkie dari tempat tidurnya. Hyukkie dengan wajah kesalnya, bibirnya yang mengerucut, dahinya yang mengkerut dan jangan lupakan pipinya yang memerah –mungkin karena menahan kesal- membuat Siwon tak bisa sedetik pun berpaling dari wajah yang menurutnya manis itu. Kadang ia tersenyum geli ketika Hyukkie menggerutu sendiri, itu terdengar seperti melodi yang indah di telinganya (?).

"Hyukkie~ Sudahlah tak ada gunanya kau marah-marah seperti itu, pihak sekolah tak akan mengubah keputusannya. Lagi pula jika kau seperti ini terus kau terlihat seperti orang gila Hyukkie." Komentar Siwon ketika Hyukkie selesai memasukkan semua baju nya kedalam koper.

"Aku memang sudah gila Siwon.." katanya lemas, Hyukkie menghampiri Siwon lalu menjatuhkan dirinya disebelah Siwon.

"Aku gila karena aku akan satu kamar dengan orang ITU" lanjutnya penuh penekanan pada kata 'itu'. Siwon ikut menidurkan dirinya, menghadap ke arah Hyukkie. Siwon juga tau siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Hyukkie.

"Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa Hyukkie" kata Siwon tak kalah lemas dengan Hyukkie. Sungguh ia tak rela jika Hyukkie-nya satu kamar dengan bocah bengal bernama Donghae itu, ia takut Hyukkie semakin terluka.

"Kau tak bersiap-siap untuk pindah kamar?" Hyukkie mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, sementara Siwon memandangnya seolah berkata memangnya-kau-tak-tahu-yah. Hyukkie yang tak mengerti arti pandangan Siwon hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

"Aku tidak pindah kamar Hyukkie, kamar ku tetap disini. Hanya saja teman satu kamar ku yang berbeda, kau tau lah.."

"Beruntungnya nasibmu.." Potong Hyukkie cepat. Oke, ia makin merasa kalau dunia ini semakin tidak adil. Kenapa harus dia dan kenapa harus Lee Donghae? Apa tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini semua?

-===**SKIP TIME**==-

Sekarang sudah hampir gelap, tapi Hyukkie masih enggan untuk masuk ke kamar nya yang _baru_. Masalahnya ia takut bertemu seseorang yang bernama Lee Donghae itu, seseorang yang selalu menganggap dirinya makhluk menjijikan itu. Takut? Hyukkie takut pada Donghae? Ehm.. Bukan! Bukan takut, tapi perasaan ini seperti malu. Entahlah! Hyukkie hanya ingin menghindari Donghae, itu saja!

Hyukkie malah terlihat seperti orang gila sekarang (tapi mungkin bagi Siwon itu terlihat manis), ia mundar-mandir tak jelas didepan sebuah pintu kamar yang bertuliskan "177" itu. Sambil bergumam tak jelas seperti "masuk-tidak masuk-masuk-tidak masuk..". sampai satu suara menginterupsi kegiatannya saat ini.

"Lee Hyukjae kau baik baik saja?"

Dan tentu saja Hyukkie ingin menjawab "Tidak! Aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja sekarang! Apa kau tidak lihat? Aku akan satu kamar dengan monster yang membenciku dan mungkin besok pagi orangtua ku akan mendapat paket kiriman yang berupa potongan tubuhku dengan darah dimana-mana!" kemudian berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Tapi yang keluar dari bibirnya malah "yah.. aku baik-baik saja Sonsengnim."

Lagi pula ia tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa akan ada perencanaan pembunuhan terhadap dirinya yang JELAS-JELAS ia pun tak tahu apa yang ia katakan akan benar terjadi atau tidak. Jika tidak itu akan membuat dirinya semakin konyol, dan lebih bodoh dimata Donghae. Yah Donghae! Lagi pula ia masih yakin bahwa Donghae takkan tega membunuh dan memutilasinya lalu mengirimkan potongan tubuhnya kepada orang tuanya, dan jangan lupakan surat ancaman yang meminta sejumlah uang. Hell! Hyukkie apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa kau pikir Lee Donghae itu penculik? Psikopat? Atau penjahat kelamin? Dia sama sepertimu Hyukkie, seorang murid di SM HighSchool. Sudahlah lupakan, pikiran Hyukkie sedang tidak jernih sekarang.

Kembali lagi pada Sonsengnim yang memergoki Hyukkie mondar-mandir tak jelas didepan sebuah pintu kamar.

Sonsengnim itu –Park Sonsengnim- melihat Hyukkie dari atas ke bawah seolah mencari apa yang salah dari anak yang ada didepannya ini. Dan Hyukkie, tentu saja masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang pembunuhan-berencana-Lee-Donghae. Park Sonsengnim kemudian menepuk pundak Hyukkie pelan sambil berkata "Masuklah, hari mulai gelap. Udara malam tak baik untuk kesehatanmu Hyukjae."

Hyukkie menggangguk patuh –lebih tepatnya terpaksa- kemudian membungkuk hormat sebelum Sonsengnimnya itu pergi. Sonsengnimnya benar, udara malam tak baik untuk kesehatannya lagipula ia tak mau sakit hanya gara-gara terlalu lama diam diluar menghindari Lee Donghae. Dengan sangat amat terpaksa Hyukkie masuk ke kamar yang menurutnya _horror _itu. Dan... JENG JEEEENNGGGG! Ia tak mendapatkan seorang pun didalam ruangan itu. 'Waaahhh, apa Lee Donghae tidak jadi satu kamar dengan ku? Atau dia sudah pindah sekolah?' Pikiran konyol seperti itu yang pertama kali terlintas dipikiran Hyukkie saat melihat tak ada siapapun di _kamar baru_ nya sekarang.

Tapi sepertinya Dewi Fortuna tak berpihak padanya, baru saja hatinya bersorak bergembira (?) sebuah pintu –yang Hyukkie ketahui adalah pintu kamar mandi- terbuka, dan keluarlah seorang yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Hyukkie. Ya benar! Lee Donghae baru saja selesai mandi, dengan rambut yang basah dan wangi yang menyebar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Oh jangan lupakan saat ini Donghae hanya memakai handuk saja untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya, iya HANYA HANDUK SAJA. Hyukkie menelan saliva-nya yang kini terasa berat, matanya tak sedetik pun berhenti memandang tubuh bak porselen itu. Mata nya menolak perintah dari otaknya untuk berhenti memandangi Donghae –atau tubuh Donghae?-, karena ia tau apa yang selanjutnya akan-

"Berhentilah memandangku dengan tatapan menjijikan itu!"

Donghae katakan. Benarkan? Donghae mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya sakit lagi, kata-kata itu terasa dingin dan langsung menusuk hatinya. Seharunya ia tahu itu!

Hyukkie hanya menunduk, tak berani menatap Donghae.

"Tutup pintunya!" Suara dingin itu terdengar lagi, memerintah Hyukkie masih dengan nada sinisnya. Dan Hyukkie menurutinya, Hyukkie masih diam ditempatnya berdiri. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, otak nya seolah beku. Ia takut salah dan mendapat bentakan dari Donghae –lagi-

"Berbaliklah!" Suara Donghae masih belum terdengar lembut.

Hyukkie hanya diam, masih mencerna kata-kata Donghae. Otaknya mendadak bodoh, bukankah Hyukkie sudah bilang bahwa otaknya seolah membeku jika berada didekat Donghae?

"Terserah jika kau mau melihatku berganti pakaian" kata Donghae dingin.

Tunggu, jadi Donghae akan berganti pakaian. Itu berarti ia bisa melihat Donghae... telanjang? Ya ampun Hyukkie sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan bagaimana tubuh naked Donghae –yah walaupun pernah sekali hanya sekali saja ia membayangkannya saat _berfantasi liar_- tapi sekarang...

Wajah Hyukkie langsung memerah hanya dengan memikirkannya, buru-buru Hyukkie membalikkan badannya menghadap pintu. Yah walaupun ia sangat ingin sekali melihat tubuh naked Donghae secara langsung tapi ia masih punya harga diri untuk tak melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu.

Donghae yang melihat Hyukkie salah tingkah hanya berguman dengan sangat pelan "Dasar aneh!" kemudian melanjutkan acaranya untuk berganti baju (?)

.

.

.

Donghae selesai berganti baju, kemudian duduk diatas kasur. Ia kini mengenakan piyama kesayangannya yang bergambar ikan Nemo, salah tokoh kartun yang terkenal itu. Ugh, sangat tidak cocok dengan telinga yang penuh tindikan itu. Ia memandang Hyukkie yang masih menghadap ke pintu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Berbaliklah, aku sudah selesai!" Dan dengan empat kata dari Donghae itu Hyukkie membalikkan badannya, namun tak berani menatap kearah Donghae. Hyukkie hanya menuduk menatap lantai. Sekarang suasana makin terasa canggung, dengan Donghae yang menatap Hyukkie dari atas kebawah seolah tatapan itu menginterograsinya. Dan Hyukkie yang dipandang dengan tatapan seperti itu makin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan peraturan untuk sekamar denganku.." What? Untuk satu kamar dengan Donghae saja ada peraturannya? Hyukkie mulai berpikir bahwa sekolahnya akan berubah menjadi sekolah kemiliteran (?)

"Pertama, jangan sentuh barangku!" Hellloooo Lee Donghae~ Tanpa disuruh pun Hyukkie takkan melakukan hal yang akan berujung masalah untuknya.

"Kedua, jangan sentuh aku!" Oke, ini mulai terdengar aneh. Sekalian saja tulis dijidatmu itu 'menyentuh berarti membeli' dasar so jual mahal!

"Ketiga, jangan tatap aku dengan tatapan menjijikanmu itu!" Peraturan ketiga mulai terdengar masuk akal.

"Keempat, jangan bicara denganku. Kecuali aku yang memulai pembicaraan" Sip! Hyukkie akan menutup rapat mulutnya jika berada dekat Donghae. Bila perlu ia akan menguncinya dan membuang kuncinya ke dalam kloset!

"Dan yang terakhir, jangan tidur dikasurku!" kata Donghae setengah berteriak.

Hyukkie tentu saja bingung dengan peraturan yang terakhir itu, bukankah dikamar ini hanya ada satu kasur. Ukuran King Size pula, tak bisa kah Donghae berbagi? Sungguh egois!

"Tapi aku harus tidur dimana?" Ragu-ragu Hyukkie membuka suaranya. Ia sudah siap jika Donghae membentaknya atau berteriak padanya, ia hanya ingin diperlakukan adil walaupun ia _berbeda_ dengan Donghae.

"Terserah! Asal jangan di kasur, di-kasur-ku! Mengerti? Aku rasa kau tak bodoh untuk mengerti semua perkataanku" Jawab Donghae acuh, kemudian menidurkan dirinya dikasur yang bahkan masih menyisakan banyak ruang untuk ditidurinya sendirian.

"Tapi aku..."

"Diamlah! Aku ingin tidur!" Potong Donghae cepat.

Hyukkie menatap Donghae yang sedang memeluk guling sekarang, mencoba memejamkan matanya. Kau bisa liat sekarang wajah Donghae begitu damai dan polos, bagaimana mungkin wajah yang seperti malaikat itu –setidaknya itu menurut Hyukkie- menyimpan setan-setan busuk didalamnya. Hyukkie sangat kesal sekarang, ia sangat kesal pada seorang-yang-seperti-malaikat yang mulai tertidur itu.

Hyukkie juga lelah, mengemasi semua barang-barangnya bukan hal yang ringan. Itu menguras tenaga! Dan sekarang ia harus menderita lagi karena setan berwajah malaikat ini menyuruhnya untuk tidak tidur dikasur, bagaimana Hyukkie akan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya jika begini? Apa Donghae berniat membunuhnya secara pelan-pelan? Sungguh, ia benci dirinya yang tak bisa melawan ini!

Akhirnya malam itu Hyukkie terpaksa mengalah dan tidur di soffa kecil dekat jendela. Ia terlalu lelah, hatinya juga lelah. Lelah menerima semua perlakuan Donghae. Tapi bukankah ini awal? Mungkin nanti, hari-hari setelah ini ia akan lebih menderita lagi. Hatinya mungkin akan tersiksa lebih dari yang ia rasakan sekarang. Semua ini hanya soal waktu. Waktu dimana Hyukkie mungkin akan bisa bersama dengan Donghae.

Hyukkie memandang keluar jendela, butiran bening diluar sana mulai membasahi kaca jendela yang tidak ditutupi tirai itu. Ia hanya berharap semua ini cepat dan berlalu, dan bisa berada disisi Donghae. Hyukkie hanya bisa menunggu saat itu datang, menunggu hati Donghae luluh..

TBC

**Astagaaaa! Apa yang Jia tulis ini-_- sumpeh Jia nulis ini pas lagi jam pelajaran kosong, dan males buat ngedit. Masalahnya tugas sekolah Jia numpuk dan sebenernya Jia males buat nerusin cerita ini sekarang. Tapi kalo ga dilanjutin Jia ngerasa terbebani #hadeuhbahasaluthor! Hehe maaf malah jadi curhat :D yaudahlah Jia mau bales reviews dulu~**

**sullhaehyuk****: **anyeong juga sull(?) salam kenal^^ Jia 97 line, silahkan mau panggil apa juga bebas ko :D kuatkan mentalmu yah nak di chapter-chapter depan Hyukkie bakal lebih tersiksa huahahaha *ketawa jahat bareng Donghae* ini Hae yg jadi seme ko, bingung yah? Hehe sebenernya tadinya mau Jia bikin Hyuk yang jadi seme nya cuman kayanya ga cocok deh-_- lagian Jia juga lebih suka HaeHyuk daripada EunHae. Ini udah dilanjut kan, jadi gimana komentarnya(?) oh yaa, terimakasih loh anda reviews pertamanya Jia :* :D terimakasih udah ninggalin reviews yah

**Cho Kyura: **ini pairnya HaeHyuk, Jia ubah. Tadinya mau Eunhae cuman feelnya ga dapet-_- oke, ini paragrafnya udah dibenerin. Dan soal bahasa, tolong dimaklumi yah Jia kan masih baru disini :D gapapa ko nyantai aja, kritik anda membangun Jia untuk kedepannya (?) makasih udah reviews

**JSHyukHae: **ini udah Jia ubah pair-nya jadi HyukHae ko Jia yang harusnya bilang makasih, makasih udah ninggalin jejak :D

**Amandhharu0522: **Donghae emang so jual mahal! *gampar Donghae pake bibir* #eh hah? Siapa tuh Bu Po Shang? Jia belum kenalan sama dia –a iya ini HaeHyuk ko sip terimakasih sarannya. Heungg Jia emang ngebosenin sih *asah golok**bacok diri sendiri* tapi yang ini gimana? Pasti tambah ngebosenin-_- Jia usahin ceritanya ga gampang buat ditebak(?) gapapa, kritik anda membangun pribadi dan jati diri Jia(?) amiiinnn, terimakasih untuk reviews nya ne

**Lyndaariez: **sabar yah chingu, ntar juga Donghae kena batunya(?) oh yah, terimakasih untuk reviews nya

**BabyAlien93: **iya Donghae jadi ketua geng motor, tapi gakan aku ceritain terlalu banyak soal geng motornya(?) Donghae mah mau diapa-apain juga tetep tamvan kan :D wkwk, tenang.. tunggu tanggal mainnya xD terimakasih untuk reviewsnya

**EnHai1504:** wah terimakasih, akhirnya ada yang bilang cerita absurd ini keren :D Donghae nya masih keras kepala sih(?) ini udah lanjut yah, terimakasih reviewsnya

**FN: **ini udah lanjut ko chingu :D kkk~ terimakasih untuk pujiannya xD suka? Bukan malah Donghae itu bikin kesel yah?-_- hahayy, Hyukkie kan emang bikin gemes *cubit pipi Hyukkie**kemudian digampar Donghae* #eh ini udah dilanjut ko chingu, terimakasih untuk reviews nya

**Myeolchi: **wks maaf chingu pair nya Jia ganti jadi HaeHyuk, habis kalo Eunhae Jia ga dapet feelnya-_- Jia sebenernya aneh kenapa bisa bikin karakter Siwon jadi rempong kaya ibu-ibu PKK-_- tapi tenang aja, Siwon rempongnya cuman sama Hyukkie doang ko ;) iya, hae jadi seme disini. Ini udah dilanjut yoo chingu, terimakasih udah ninggalin reviews

**Saya: **ini udah dilanjut chinguuu^^ ga ini HaeHyuk bukan Eunhae, Jia ubah hehe :Dv makasih udah nunggu kelanjutannya dan reviewsnya

**Mizukhy yank eny: **wah baru chap awal udah ada yang minta NC -,- buat NC ada, tapi gatau di chapter berapa sip ini udah lanjut, makasih reviewsnya

**YeonHae179: **anyeong juga chingu(?) ini pairingnya HaeHyuk, maaf sudah membuat ketidakpastian #bahasaluthor! Terimakasih, chap ini gini gimana? Bagus kah? Hahay Siwon emang manja, tapi cuman ke Hyukkie Doang #Modusluthor! Terimakasih untuk reviews nya chingu

**Istnaini wk: **gausah membayangkan, otaknya takut ga mampu #eh *dibacok rame-rame* kereeennn banget pasti, Jia bakal mimisan ditempat(?) ini udah lanjut yah, gimana bagus kah? Terimakasih untuk reviews nya

**Me: **wkwk, iya ribet. Giliran author yang ribet nyari ide nya #eh #authorcurcol-_- udah lanjut yah, makasih udah reviewsnya

** : **pairingnya HaeHyuk ko, maaf bikin bingung. Makasih untuk reviews nya

**enhai1504: **udah lanjut ko, makasih reviewsnya

**Maaf ceritanya makin ngebosenin dan mungkin gampamh buat ditebak, jangan lupa buat buat tinggalin reviews kalian ne buat Jia. Reviews kalian sangat berharga. Silahkan marahin Jia buat chapter yang ini, Jia terima ko *muka melas* **

**Oh yah Jia juga minta saran buat abang Siwon nih, bagus nya dijadiin WonKyu atau SiBum yah? Terimakasih~**

**Tinggalkan reviews ne? *muka makin melas***


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Hae, My Roommate!**

**Author : Fake JeonJi97**

**Genre : Romace, Drama, Humor (saya ga yakin sama yang terakhir-_-)**

**Length : 2/?**

**Rating : T (untuk saat ini :D)**

**Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae**

**Supporting Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, and other cast**

**Disclaimer : Semua member Super Junior hanya milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM Ent. Disini saya hanya meminjam nama, tidak lebih! Cerita ini milik saya, camkan MILIK AUTHOR!**

**Summary : Siwon menyukai Hyukkie, Hyukkie menyukai Donghae. Dan Donghae? Bersihkeras mengakui bahwa dirinya namja straight! ** **"KAU! MENJIJIKAN! JANGAN PERNAH MUNCUL DIHADAPANKU, DASAR GAY MENJIJIKAN!" "KAU BENAR-BENAR LEE HYUKJAE?!" HELL! NNOOO! Donghae terus menggerutu dalam hati, berharap namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu menggeleng atau mengatakan sesuatu seperti "Bukan.. aku bukan Lee Hyukjae"**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Copas Without Permission!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Yaoi Fanfic! Dont Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita sangat membosankan, silahkan klik tanda 'x' pada pojok kanan atas!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HaeHyuk!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~ ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HYUUUKKKIIIEEEE!~" Siwon berteriak ketika melihat Hyukkie-nya berjalan diujung lorong, dan tentu saja orang yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu menengok malas ke arah sumber suara yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu. Orang itu –Hyukkie- pagi ini mood nya sedang buruk menjadi bertambah buruk, ayolah ini masih terlalu pagi dari jadwalnya untuk diganggu oleh seorang ketua osis yang bermarga Choi itu.

Siwon berlari menuju kearah Hyukkie, terlihat dari raut wajahnya bahwa ia sedang khawatir dan siapa lagi yang membuatnya bisa sekhawatir ini selain makhluk manis yang kini sudah ada dihadapan Siwon.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hyukkie datar, sebenarnya ia sangat malas menyapa siapa pun pagi ini. Ia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapa pun, terlebih dengan Siwon. Manusia yang satu ini kalau tidak merepotkannya pasti akan membuatnya kesal, yah walaupun tidak bisa dipungkirinya juga ia sangat menyayangi Siwon… **sebagai Hyung-nya**.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan Hyukkie? Kau tak luka kan? Dia tak menamparmu kan? Dia tidak menyiksa mu kan? Kau baik-baik saja kan Hyukkie? Katakan padaku kau baik-baik saja, ayolah Hyukkie kumohon. Hyukkie bicaralah padaku, Hyukkie aku sangat-"

"YAAA! CHOI SIWON!"

Dan seketika itu Siwon langsung berhenti bicara, ajaib bukan(?) tiga kata dari Hyukkie itu bisa membuat Siwon berhenti bicara dan memandang Hyukkie penuh ehm… entahlah. Dia hanya mengkhawatirkan orang yang ia sayang, apa itu salah? Kenapa Hyukkie malah membentaknya?

"A-aku khawatir padamu Hyukkie.." Kata Siwon lemas, ia tau keadaaan Hyukkie-nya saat ini sedang tidak baik. Itu terlihat dari matanya yang sedikit membengkak, seperti habis menangis –yah setidaknya itu yang Siwon pikirkan-.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Yang dikhawatirkan Siwon malah menjawab ketus, Hyukkie kau keterlaluan-_-

"Ehmm.. aku takut ikan berandalan itu ngg.."

"Itu apa?" Hyukkie mulai tak sabar.

"M-menyiksamu…" Kata Siwon pelan dengan penuh keragu-raguan.

"Dia bukan psikopat yang tanpa alasan menyiksaku, berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku ini namja, dan aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri."

"Tapi matamu seperti habis menangis? Apa semalam kau menangis?"

"…"

"Kau habis menangis kan Hyukkie? Katakan padaku kenapa kau menangis"

"…"

"Hyukkie~ Katakan padaku.. kau tau kan aku benci melihatmu menangis"

"…"

"Apa ikan berandalan itu yang membuatmu menangis?"

"…"

"Baiklah jika kau tak mau bicara padaku, aku akan tanyakan langsung pada ikan brengsek itu." Siwon hendak pergi meninggalkan Hyukkie, namun tangan Hyukkie mencegahnya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Siwon cepat, berusaha agar Siwon tak membuat masalah dengan Donghae. Yang kemungkinan bisa membuat Donghae semakin membenci Hyukkie.

"A-aku tak apa-apa Siwon, aku tak habis menangis. Mungkin aku kurang tidur" Katanya berusaha semeyakinkan mungkin.

"Baiklah jika kau bilang tak apa-apa, tapi kalau ikan brengsek itu menyakitimu kau harus bilang padaku ne?" Ayolah Siwon kau tau Hyukkie sedang berbohong, kenapa kau bisa bicara seperti itu? Harusnya kau memaksa Hyukkie untuk menceritakan semuanya, tentang peraturan konyol Donghae. Itu membuat Hyukkie-mu tersiksa Choi Siwon!

"Ne.." Hyukkie hendak melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Siwon, tapi Siwon dengan cepat menggandeng erat tangan Hyukkie.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke depan kelas" Katanya sambil menarik tangan Hyukkie.

"Tapi aku-"

"Ssssttt~ Aku tak menerima penolakan!" Siwon mengedipkan matanya lalu menarik Hyukkie –namun yang terlihat seperti Siwon sedang menyeret Hyukkie, dengan Hyukkie yang terlihat begitu pasrah-.

Hyukkie tentu saja mengikuti Siwon –dengan harus menyesuaikan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Siwon yang sangat lebar itu- ia menunduk sepanjang jalan. Dada nya sebenarnya sedikit berdebar sih dengan _wink_ yang tadi diberikan Siwon, entah kenapa makhluk yang tengah menyeretnya menuju kelas ini(?) selalu bersikap manis padanya. Padahal orang-orang mengenal Choi Siwon sebagai sosok yang kalem dan penuh wibawa tapi jika dia berada dekat dengan Hyukkie ia berubah 180 derajat, mulai dari nada bicaranya yang terdengar sangat –ehem- manja sampai tingkahnya yang kekanakan saat merajuk. Orang-orang pasti takkan percaya bahwa sosok yang sangat kalem itu adalah sosok yang sangat berisik jika dekat dengan Hyukkie. Hyukkie juga tahu bahwa seorang Choi Siwon ini sangat menyukai –menyayangi malah- dirinya, tapi ia tak bisa membuka hatinya untuk Siwon. Mungkin bukan tak bisa hanya saja belum bisa, hatinya saat ini masih terikat pada teman sekamarnya yang baru. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae-_-

Mereka –Siwon dan Hyukkie- telah sampai didepan kelas Hyukkie, dan seperti yang Siwon janjikan ia mengantar Hyukkie sampai ke depan kelasnya. Mereka berdua memang tak sekelas, tapi itu tak berarti membuat kedekatan mereka berubah. Ditambah mereka sudah tak satu kamar lagi, Siwon rasa ia harus sering-sering bersama dengan Hyukkie jika jam istirahat atau jika ada jam pelajaran yang kosong.

"Nah kita sudah sampai Hyukkie~~"

Hyukkie menatap Siwon datar "Aku tahu Choi Siwon, dan sampai kapan kau akan memegang tanganku? Sudahlah pergi sana aku mau masuk ke kelas." Yah oke, itu terdengar kejam. Hyukkie kenapa kau tega mengusir namja setampan Choi Siwon? Ugh, menyebalkan.

"Kau mengusirku Hyukkie?~" Ya Tuhan, Hyukkie ingin muntah melihat ekspresi Siwon saat ini. Bibir nya yang pout dan nada bicara manja khas orang yang sedang merajuk. Choi Siwon dimana wibawa mu sebagai namja yang –katanya- _cool _hah?!

"Berhentilah bersikap konyol dan lepaskan tanganku." Kata Hyukkie sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman Siwon pada tangannya. Tapi Siwon malah mengeratkan genggamannya dan jangan lupakan ekspresi yang menurut Hyukkie konyol itu belum luntur dari wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mau melepaskan tanganku, lagi pula aku suka seperti ini." Sungguh demi semua strawberry yang ada didunia ini, ia sangat geli mendengar suara Siwon yang manja itu.

"YYAAAA! CHOI SIWON KEMBALI KE KELAS MU!" Sip, tentu saja nyali Choi Siwon langsung ciut mendengar suara yang menggelegarkan itu #authorlebay

"Baiklah, t-tapi Hyukkie.."

"Apa lagi?!"

"Yaa! Jangan membentakku terus Hyukkie!" Siwon kini protes, makhluk manis ini tak bisa kah sedikit bersikap manis seperti wajahnya.

"Aku tak membentakmu! Cepatlah ada apa? Lima menit lagi bel berbunyi dan aku tak mau telat masuk hanya gara-gara kelakuanmu yang konyol ini!" Tapi tetap saja bagi Siwon itu terdengar seperti bentakan.

Siwon menghela nafas, menatap Hyukkie ragu.

"Ehm.. anu.."

"Anu apa?!"

"Itu.."

"Apa?! Cepatlah kau membuang wak-"

CHUU~~

Siwon mencium Hyukkie tepat dibibirnya, di-bibir-Hyukkie. Namun itu sangat cepat, dan Hyukkie kelihatannya sangat kaget –atau lebih tepatnya shock(?)-. Sedangkan Siwon? Ia tersenyum melihat Hyukkie yang terlihat bengong itu, ia terlihat lebih manis jika seperti itu.

"Baiklah aku kembali ke kelas, bye Hyukkie~~" Siwon kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hyukkie yang masih belum tersadar dari shock-nya.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

4 detik..

"YAAAA! CHOI MESUM APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?! KAU AKAN MATI CHOOOIIII!" Siwon tertawa mendengar teriakan Hyukkie, ia menengok ke belakang. Wajah Hyukkie saat ini merah padam, persis seperti udang rebus. Entah menahan marah atau menahan malu, tapi bagi Siwon itu sangat manis. Yah, Hyukkie-nya memang selalu terlihat manis di matanya.

Hyukkie membalikkan badannya, masih dengan muka yang seperti udang rebus itu. "Itu yang pertama.." Lanjutnya. Tentu saja Hyukkie mengatakan itu dengan sangat pelan, ia tak mau ada yang mendengarnya terutama Choi mesum itu. Ia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kelasnya, untunglah keadaan saat Siwon menciumnya sangat sepi. Ia hanya berharap tak ada siapa pun yang melihat kejadian Choi-mesum-menciumnya-didepan-umum itu.

Tapi tanpa Hyukkie sadari sepasang iris coklat sedari tadi memperhatikannya, dan tentu saja melihat apa yang dilakukan Siwon pada Hyukkie. Tatapannya tajam, kemudian sosok iris coklat itu bergumam "Menjijikan!" dengan sangat pelan.

-==***SKIP TIME***==-

Sekarang jam istirahat dan Hyukkie masih berada didalam kelasnya, enggan meninggalkan kelasnya apalagi alasannya kalau bukan untuk menghindari Siwon. Ia masih belum siap untuk bertemu Choi yang satu itu, masih malu untuk mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Sungguh, jantung nya masih berdebar ketika mengingat apa yang dilakukan Siwon. Apalagi itu ciuman pertamanya, agak kesal sih Siwon mencuri ciuman pertamanya tapi lebih banyak perasaan berdebar-tak-menentunya. Mungkin ia sudah bisa membuka hatinya untuk Siwon, yah baguslah. Ia sangat ingin melupakan sosok Lee Donghae!

Ngomong-ngomong soal Lee Donghae, Hyukkie tak melihatnya sejak tadi pagi. Sejak ia bangun malah. Donghae membolos lagi kah hari ini? Ck, Donghae itu tak bisa kah ia menghargai usaha orang tuanya untuk menyekolahkannya? Masuk ke sekolah asrama elit seperti SM HighSchool ini kan memerlukan biaya yang tidak murah, tapi.. sudahlah! Kenapa Hyukkie malah memikirkan hal yang bukan urusannya, lagipula kan Donghae itu anak orang kaya. Sudah pasti uang bukan masalah yang besar bagi nya. Dan bukankah ia ingin melupakan Donghae tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah menghawatirkannya, hatinya sungguh tak bisa diajak berkompromi.

Sementara Hyukkie sibuk dengan pikirannya, kini seseorang tengah berjalan kearahnya. Yeoja manis yang terkenal dengan eye smile-nya itu menepuk bahu Hyukkie pelan.

"Eunhyuk, ada yang mencarimu" Katanya sambil mendudukan dirinya di bangku depan bangku Hyukkie –itu memang bangkunya sendiri-.

"Siapa?"

"Choi Siwon." Kemudian yeoja eye smile itu –Tiffany- menunjuk ke arah pintu. Dan tentu saja didekat pintu itu telah berdiri seorang yang dikatakan Tiffany.

Hyukkie menghela nafasnya, menatap Siwon dengan malas. Sial, ia memang **selalu** gagal untuk menghindari namja bermarga Choi itu. Hyukkie kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan kearah pintu, tapi sebelumnya ia sempat mengatakan pada Tiffany "Aku duluan, _Fany_." Kemudian tersenyum. Dan tentu saja Tiffany membalas senyuman itu dengan senyum termanis yang ia punya.

"Ada apa?" Kata Hyukkie sesampainya dihadapan Siwon, nada bicaranya terdengar sangat acuh. Padahal jauh didalam hati Hyukkie ia sedang mati-matian menahan gugup.

"Ayo kita ke kantin~" Siwon kemudian menggandeng tangan Hyukkie, dan menarik tangan Hyukkie agar mengikutinya pergi. Hyukkie hanya diam, tak menolak tak juga meng-iya-kan.

Orang ini.. kenapa bisa bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal tadi pagi ia baru saja mencuri ciuman pertama Hyukkie, sungguh ia tak mengerti sikap Siwon yang seperti ini.

-==Di Kantin==-

Siwon dan Hyukkie duduk berhadapan dalam satu meja, Siwon sedang menceritakan tentang teman satu kamarnya sedangkan Hyukkie malah terlihat acuh.

"Kau tau Hyukkie, teman sekamarku itu ternyata si murid akselerasi yang sekelas denganku. Kudengar juga dia salah satu teman si ikan amis itu. Sikapnya sangat dingin, berbeda denganmu. Sejujurnya, aku lebih suka sekamar denganmu. Siapa yah namanya.. Ehmm.. Cho Kyu.. Kyunn.. Ah! Kyuhyun! Kau bahkan lebih manis darinya Hyukkie." Yah kira-kira begitu cuplikan(?) obrolan Siwon, Hyukkie tentu saja hanya memberi respon dengan sedikit menganggukan kepalanya atau bergumam "Hhmm~" setidaknya itu terlihat seperti sedang mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Siwon.

Hyukkie mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru(?) kantin, Siwon tak berhenti bicara dan itu membuatnya sedikit bosan.

Belum sempat Siwon menyelesaikan ceritanya pada Hyukkie, terdengar ribut-ribut-ricuh(?) dari arah depan kantin. Dan ternyata oh ternyata itu adalah Donghae _and the gank_. Mereka berjalan menuju kearah kantin dengan gerombolan yeoja yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Agak risih sih sebenarnya melihat kelakuan yeoja-yeoja genit itu, mata Siwon bahkan hampir iritasi melihatnya #abaikan! Terlihat diantara mereka –kumpulan yeoja penguntit itu- tengah berbisik-bisik, paling yang mereka bicarakan tak jauh dari:

"Ya ampun lihat Donghae _oppa _semakin tampan."

Dan yah, itu sangat menyebalkan bagi Siwon. Mengapa mereka tak mengatakan:

"Ya ampun itu Siwon _oppa_, ia sangat tampan dan menawan. Sangat cocok dengan namja yang duduk dihadapannya –dan namja yang dimaksud adalah Hyukkie-"

Oke abaikan pikiran Siwon yang makin absurd itu, kembali pada Hyukkie. Pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok yang tengah berjalan kearahnya itu, hey hey tunggu dulu.. Donghae dan teman-temannya tengah berjalan kearahnya? Demi Choi mesum yang ada dihadapannya, ini pertanda buruk. Sangat buruk malah!

Hyukkie kembali fokus pada makannya, ia harus pura-pura tak melihat keberadaan Donghae. Tapi bukankah tadi ia jelas-jelas sedang memperhatikan Donghae, pandangannya bahkan sempat bertemu dengan iris coklat indah itu jadi mana mungkin berpura-pura tak melihat Donghae. Hyukkie.. kau-dalam-bahaya!

Mereka –Donghae dan teman-temannya- duduk disebelah tempat Hyukkie duduk. Dan setelah mengusir para penguntit genit itu –tentu dengan makian yang sangat pedas-, mereka memulai aksinya..

"Donghae ku dengar kau satu kamar dengan _gay_ itu." Lihatkan! Namja yang duduk dihadapan Donghae itu bahkan memperbesar volume suaranya. Hyukkie tentu saja mendengarnya dan itu sangat sakit. Kau tau, seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk hatinya.

"Yah, kau benar." Sahut Donghae malas, "Dan itu sangat menyebalkan!" lanjutnya dengan nada yang menusuk. Sip! Lengkaplah sudah penderitaan Hyukkie hari ini.

"Dia tak memperkosa mu kan?" Sindir namja yang ber-nametag Yesung itu. Dan tentu saja mereka semua tertawa mengejek, dan jangan lupakan Donghae yang menatap Hyukkie dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan itu.

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya mendengar itu, ia sangat marah. Hyukkie bahkan kini tengah menunduk menahan tangisnya. Ia berdiri dari kursinya, berniat membalas perlakuan Donghae.

"Kau pecundang LEE DONGHAE!" Hei! Siapa yang mengambil kata-kata Siwon?

Sontak semua pasang mata mengarah pada sumber suara itu, termasuk Donghae. Orang itu –yang mengambil kata-kata Siwon- berjalan kearah Donghae, terlihat dari wajahnya bahwa ia sangat marah.

"F-fany.." Ujar Hyukkie lirih, ia sama kagetnya dengan semua orang yang menatap kearahnya. Yeoja ini, kenapa bisa ada dikantin? Bukankah ia sedang berada dikelas tadi.

Yups.. orang yang mengambil kata-kata Siwon sekaligus yang mengatakan Donghae pecundang itu ternyata seorang yeoja manis pemilik eye smile. Tiffany. Hwang Tiffany. Seorang yeoja yang kini menunjuk Donghae dengan kesal.

"Kau pecundang! Pecundang menyebalkan! Berandalan yang tak bisa menghargai perasaan orang lain!" Donghae sontak berdiri mendengar kata-kata Tiffany, ia juga kesal pada yeoja yang seenak jidatnya menunjuk mukanya.

Donghae kemudian menepis tangan Tiffany, kemudian membentaknya dengan nada yang sama menusuknya.

"Kau jangan ikut campur yang bukan urusanmu! Sana pergi berdandan dan jangan membuatku kesal"

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU AKU IKUT CAMPUR URUSANMU?! Lagipula ini urusanku juga!"

Oke semua seisi kantin kaget, tapi bukan karena yeoja yang terkenal kalem ini berteriak-teriak garang tapi kata-kata terakhirnya itu yang membuat bahkan Hyukkie saja bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kini giliran Siwon yang angkat bicara. Apa maksudnya _ini urusanku juga_? Bukankah ia yang seharusnya mengatakan seperti itu, yeoja ini benar-benar mencuri semua kata-katanya.

"Ck, menyedihkan.. Lihatlah seorang _gay _tengah dibela seorang wanita!" Balas Donghae mengabaikan keberadaan Siwon.

"Setidaknya aku masih punya hati untuk tidak menjadi seperti dirimu, dan sejujurnya.. kaulah yang menyedihkan. Pecundang yang menyedihkan!" Hei! Kenapa Tiffany juga mengabaikannya juga? Hello guys~ Siwon disini, apa kalian tak melihat sosok yang tengah dilanda kebingungan itu?

"Kenapa kau membelanya?" Yah! Kau pintar Lee Donghae, sekarang kau malah ikut-ikutan mencuri kata-kata Siwon! (Siwon mulai ngenes sendiri-_-)

"Karena aku menyukai nya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Kyaaaa~ selesai! Pasti pada bingung ini kenapa ada Tiffany kan? Tenang.. ntar dijelasin di chapter selanjutnya. Dan buat temen-temennya Donghae itu Jia bikin berempat: Yesung, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun sama Donghae. Cocok ga yah? Oh yah, mungkin Jia akan update chapter selanjutnya ngaret karena mau ngurusin surat-surat buat prakerin ke perusahaan. Doain yah moga prakerinnya keterima :D**

**Oke Jia mau bales reviews^^**

**bluerissing: **hmm.. oke saran ditampung :D ini udah update sekilat mungkin yah, jangan minta update kilat di chapter selanjutnya yah :'(

**EnHai1504: **wks, masih banyak kejahatan Donghae yang belum terungkap(?) ini udah dilanjut^^

**Chen Clouds: **karena Hyukkie pantas disiksa #eh *author digebukin rame-rame* sip! Pasti Hae dibuat menyesal ko karena udah gitu ke Hyukkie ^.^b

**sasurissawinchester: **aduh kalo Jia pasti udah kehabisan darah(?) sayangnya Donghae disini jadi bad boy kkk~ terimakasih, ini udah update yang menurut Jia kilat banget. Tapi chapter depan Jia ga janji buat update kilat yah

**Daevict024: **ini udah lanjut~ emaaaaang! *toyor Donghae* #eh

**sullhaehyuk: **boleh boleh, silahkan^^ ini lebih pedes-_- wks, oh yah? Padahal itu Jia nulis nya pas lagi betmut -_-a ini udah lanjut, sip saran ditampung :D

**lee ikan: **oh maafkan daku yah~ *ala penyair(?)* hehe, makasih ne^^ Jia emang rada-rada qaqa, rada-rada jenius maksudnya #eh

**lyndariss: **wks, sabar yoo :D ini udah dilanjut

**Amandhharu0522: **ohh di skip beat itu Donghae jadi Bu Po Shang, baru tau ane -_-a yah kalo minta pindah kamar udahan dong ceritanya :'( ini udah lanjut yah^^

**pumpkinsparkyumin: **wkwkwk, Donghae lagi hobby tereak-tereak soalnya abis jualan toa(?) Donghae emang tega sama Hyukkie :(( ini udah dilanjut yooo^^

**Lee Ah Ra: **sip! Ini udah lanjut yah^^

**YeHyuk EunHae: **ini udah lanjut ne^^

**Guest: **haha terimakasih emang lebay tuh si ikan mah *toyor Donghae* #eh oke deh, saran diterima *keselek wink(?)*

**LauraRose14: **waaahhh terimakasih ne :) oh anyeong juga yah eonnie laura^^ ini udah dilanjut yah eonnie, sip saran diterima

**casanova indah: **iya nih jahat *tabok Hae pake bibir(?)* wkwk, sip ini udah dilanjut yah

**Terimakasih untuk reviews nya dan.. JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN REVIEWS NE! #maksa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Hae, My Roommate!**

**Author : Fake JeonJi97**

**Genre : Romace, Drama, Humor (saya ga yakin sama yang terakhir-_-)**

**Length : 4/?**

**Rating : T (untuk saat ini :D)**

**Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae**

**Supporting Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, and other cast**

**Disclaimer : Semua member Super Junior hanya milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM Ent. Disini saya hanya meminjam nama, tidak lebih! Cerita ini milik saya, camkan MILIK AUTHOR!**

**Summary : Siwon menyukai Hyukkie, Hyukkie menyukai Donghae. Dan Donghae? Bersihkeras mengakui bahwa dirinya namja straight! ** **"KAU! MENJIJIKAN! JANGAN PERNAH MUNCUL DIHADAPANKU, DASAR GAY MENJIJIKAN!" "KAU BENAR-BENAR LEE HYUKJAE?!" HELL! NNOOO! Donghae terus menggerutu dalam hati, berharap namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu menggeleng atau mengatakan sesuatu seperti "Bukan.. aku bukan Lee Hyukjae"**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Copas Without Permission!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Yaoi Fanfic! Dont Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita sangat membosankan, silahkan klik tanda 'x' pada pojok kanan atas!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HaeHyuk!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~ ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ck, menyedihkan.. Lihatlah seorang _gay _tengah dibela seorang wanita!" Balas Donghae mengabaikan keberadaan Siwon.

"Setidaknya aku masih punya hati untuk tidak menjadi seperti dirimu, dan sejujurnya.. kaulah yang menyedihkan. Pecundang yang menyedihkan!" Hei! Kenapa Tiffany juga mengabaikannya juga? Hello guys~ Siwon disini, apa kalian tak melihat sosok yang tengah dilanda kebingungan itu?

"Kenapa kau membelanya?" Yah! Kau pintar Lee Donghae, sekarang kau malah ikut-ikutan mencuri kata-kata Siwon! (Siwon mulai ngenes sendiri-_-)

"Karena aku menyukai nya."

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

"A-apa?!" Kata Donghae dan Siwon hampi bersamaan, sementara Hyukkie membulatkan matanya menatap tak percaya pada yeoja didepannya itu.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Tiffany menarik tangan Hyukkie dan membawanya pergi, Hyukkie yang masih dalam keadaan _shock_-nya itu pun hanya mengikuti kemana kaki Tiffany melakangkah. Mereka menghiraukan tatapan seisi kantin, pergi meninggalkan semua orang. Sampai mereka tiba di halaman belakang sekolah.

"F-fany berhenti!" Hyukkie melepaskan tangannya paksa dari Tiffany.

"Wae?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Apa kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan tadi hah?!" Hyukkie setengah berteriak dan itu membuat Tiffany takut.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau membiarkan dirimu direndahkan bahkan oleh orang yang lebih rendah darimu. Kau tau itu membuatku sakit _oppa_! Aku hanya.. hiks.. a-aku.." Tiffany tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, pertahanan dirinya runtuh. Air matanya terus mengalir.

Hyukkie mulai panik, sungguh ia tak ingin membuat siapapun menangis. Terlebih pada yeoja yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini.

"Fany.." Hyukkie mengelus pundak Tiffany, berharap itu bisa sedikit menenangkannya. "Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis, maaf. Maafkan aku. Ulji-"

"Aku hanya benci melihat **sepupuku** dihina. Apa itu salah?!"

"Fa-"

"Aku benci kau yang hanya diam saja. Aku benci itu!" Dan tangisan Tiffany pun tak terbendung lagi, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya saat Hyukkie menariknya dalam pelukan.

"Ssssttt~~ Aku mengerti Fany, aku mengerti.."

#Sementara itu dikantin..

Donghae dan Siwon sama kagetnya. Sama bingungnya. Yeoja yang bernama Tiffany itu menyukai Hyukkie. Bagaimana bisa? Sejak kapan?

Siwon bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian meninggalkan kantin, sementara Donghae mulai menyeruput minumannya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya dari kejadian tak terduga tadi. Siwon berkeliling mencari Hyukkie dan Tiffany, bagaimana pun ia harus mendengarkan penjelasan dari yeoja itu.

Seorang siswa mengatakan bahwa Hyukkie-nya dan Tiffany tadi pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah, jadi ia mencoba mencarinya disana. Siwon setengah berlari sekarang, dan tak lama setelah itu ia mendengar suara yang ia kenal. Suara Hyukkie-nya.

"Ssssttt~~ Aku mengerti Fany, aku mengerti.."

Siwon berjalan menuju gudang yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang, dan kau tau apa yang ia lihat sekarang? Hyukkie-nya sedang memeluk Tiffany, benar-benar-memeluknya-dengan-erat. Siwon ingin mendekat, melepaskan pelukan Hyukkie pada yeoja tukang cari perhatian itu lalu membawa Hyukie-nya pergi jauh-jauh. Tapi kakinya lemas, ia tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya seperti apa yang diperintahkan otaknya. Yang ia tau pasti sekarang adalah sesuatu didalam dadanya terasa sakit, sangat sakit. Bagaimana Hyukkie bisa membuat sesuatu didalam sana terasa begitu menyakitkan?

-SKIP TIME-

Hari hampir malam, tapi Hyukkie belum mau pergi dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia tengah duduk sendirian diperpustakaan dengan setumpuk buku yang berserakan didepannya. Bohong jika ia berkata sedang mengerjakan tugas, ia hanya mengetuk-ngetuk ujung pensilnya pada meja. Melamun. Memikirkan semua yang terjadi hari ini. Mulai dari Siwon yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya sampai insiden tadi siang di kantin.

Entahlah mungkin ini terdengar sedikit naif... tapi ia juga memikirkan perasaan Donghae. Bukankah Donghae menyukai Tiffany? Jadi insiden tadi dikantin mungkin akan melukai perasaannya, dan Hyukkie peduli akan hal itu. Hyukkie bukan orang kejam yang tak memikirkan perasaan orang lain, ia bahkan terlalu baik untuk sekedar memikirkan hal sekecil itu. Semua tentang Donghae lagi-lagi menggangu pikirannya.

Ia hampir ketiduran jika penjaga perpustakaan tidak menegur untuk kembali ke asramanya. Hyukkie membereskan semua buku-buku yang ada dimejanya sebelum ia meninggalkan perpustakaan, lalu berjalan menuju asrama seperti mayat hidup. Mungkin tubuhnya disini, tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Dan kini Hyukkie sampai didepan pintu kamarnya, sedikit ragu membukanya. Namun..

BUGH!

Satu pukulan melayang di wajahnya saat langkah pertamanya memasuki kamar, ia tau siapa orang yang memukulnya.

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

Donghae, seorang yang memukul Hyukkie itu tak puas hanya dengan satu pukulan. Ia terus menghujani wajah Hyukkie dengan pukulan sesekali ia mengumpat seperti "Dasar brengsek!" atau "Gay menjijikan!". Hyukkie yang memang tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Donghae hanya diam, menerima pukulan Donghae. Ia tak membalas, ia tahu ia pantas mendapatkan semua ini.

Setelah beberapa menit yang menyakitkan, Donghae menghentikan pukulannya pada Hyukkie. Ia berdiri, menatap Hyukkie yang kini terbaring dilantai dengan penuh luka memar.

"Kau brengsek! Kau tau itu kan?!"

Hyukkie tidak menjawab, ia mencoba bangkit dan dengan sedikit tertatih lalu duduk di soffa dekat kasur. Menatap lekat mata penuh amarah Donghae dan Donghae membalas tatapannya. Sungguh.. dalam sejarah hidupnya, Hyukkie belum pernah menatap langsung mata Donghae seperti ini. Ia dapat merasakan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang akan keluar dari perutnya sekarang.

"Kau salah paham Donghae..." Hyukkie harus mengumpulkan sejuta keberanian untuk berbicara pada Donghae, dan sekarang kau lihat bagaimana keadaannya? Dengan muka yang penuh luka memar seperti itu? Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana susahnya semua kata-kata yang sudah tersusun rapi diotaknya harus keluar dari bibir yang bahkan sekarang mengeluarkan darah itu.

Donghae tak menjawab, hanya menatap Hyukkie.

"Tiffany dan aku adalah saudara, kami sepupu. Ibunya dan-"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?!" Donghae setengah berteriak. Harus Hyukkie akui itu membuat nyali nya sedikit menciut, tapi itu takkan membuatnya berhenti menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada Donghae. Ia tak bisa membuat Donghae lebih membenci dirinya.

"Alasanmu terlalu klasik Hyukjae! Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan semua cerita bohongmu?! tentang kau dan Tiffany adalah saudara sepupu?! Kau salah, aku takkan percaya pada omong kosongmu itu!" Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Hyukkie.

"Tapi itu benar! Kau salah paham Donghae. Aku dan Tiffany memang-"

"Simpan omong kosongmu itu Lee Hyukjae! Aku tak peduli!"

Donghae hendak meninggalkan kamar, tapi suara Hyukkie berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jelas kau peduli! Kau menyukai Tiffany!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu namja sialan!" Donghae hendak memukul Hyukkie, tapi tangan Hyukkie menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa Lee Donghae! Yang jelas aku dan Tiffany adalah saudara. Kau tahu Lee Donghae? Dia benci melihatmu!" Hyukkie menghempaskan tangan Donghae lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, matanya menatap lekat Donghae.

"Dia benci melihat kelakuanmu yang seenaknya! Dia benci melihatmu yang selalu merendahkan orang lain! Terlebih, dia benci melihatmu yang tak punya hati! Sejujurnya, dia benar. Kau memang pengecut Lee Donghae! Kau lah yang brengsek!" Semua kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Hyukkie, ia tak tahu mendapat keberanian darimana untuk mengatakan kata-kata yang bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya itu.

"Kau.." Rahang Donghae kini mengeras, terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Apa? Kau mau marah? Mau memukulku lagi? Silahkan! Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu Lee Donghae, kau takkan membuat Tiffany menyukaimu dengan semua kelakuan burukmu itu!"

"KAU!" Donghae mengepalkan tangannya, ia sudah habis kesabaran.

"Ap-"

BUGH!

Hyukkie memejamkan matanya. Tapi tunggu ini.. tidak sakit? Hyukkie membuka matanya dengan sedikit takut, dan ia sekarang melihat lengan. Lengan Lee Donghae. Donghae tidak memukulnnya, ia malah memukul tembok disebelah kepala Hyukkie.

"Donghae.." Jelas terdengar nada kekhawatiran disana. Bagaimana Hyukkie tidak khawatir, tembok disebelahnya kini penuh dengan bercak darah yang berasal dari tangan Donghae. Tangan Donghae terluka.

"Sialan!" Donghae kemudian meninggalkan Hyukkie.

Tubuh Hyukkie merosot ke lantai, ia memandang pintu tempat Donghae keluar. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa malah membuat Donghae semakin membencinya? Tuhan.. Hyukkie benci dirinya sendiri!

Malam ini, malam yang melelahkan untuk Hyukkie. Hyukkie baru saja selesai mandi, ia duduk di soffa tempat ia biasa tidur. Menatap keluar jendela, menatap kilauan yang menghiasi langit malam ini. Donghae belum juga pulang padahal ini hampir tengah malam. Kekhawatiran sekali lagi menyerbu diri Hyukkie, khawatir tentang perasaan Donghae. Khawatir apa yang akan terjadi esok hari.

.

.

.

TBC

**Pendek yah? Maaf.. idenya lagi mentok, jadi nulis seadanya yang ada diotak aja-_- tapi mudah-mudahan ini udah menjawab soal status Tiffany. Yodah Jia bales reviews dulu ne..**

**AsHa Lightyagami kisslicksucks: **haha iyakah? Padahal aku sendiri risih sama karaktek abang kuda disini(?) -_- iya dia emang belagu *ikutan jambak Donghae* #eh haha bukan suka, tapi Tiffany bilang gitu cuman mau nyelamatin Hyukkie dari serangan(?) Donghae doang kok. Disini udah dijelasin yah status Tiffany dan Hyukkie, jadi jangan salah paham yoo.. Sip, ntar di chap selanjutnya mungkin yah(?) :D

**danactebh: **aduh maaf ne Jia ga bisa update cepet-cepet hehe, tapi yang penting ini udah dilanjut yah :D amin.. makasih^^

**nurul. : **ga suka hey, di chap ini udah dijelasin yah. Jangan salah paham lagi yoo :D emang ada sekolahan buat mulut yah? # eh -,-a

**Lee Ah Ra: **ntar yah kalo Donghae nya udah mulai suka sama Hyukkie, hehe ._.v sip, ini udah dilanjut^^

**sullhaehyuk: **hahaiya, Hyukkie dicium sama kuda mesum #eh ._.v tenang aja Siwon mah cuman dapet bibir Hyukkie doang ntar Donghae dapet seluruh tubuh Hyukkie #eh *tuh kan jadi ngomong yang engga engga-_-* wkwk, disini udah dijelasin yo saeng tentang Fany jadi jangan salah paham lagi ne? dan Jia sebenernya ngefans banget loh sama Tiffany :p iya ini tetep HaeHyuk ko saeng~ kalo soal Siwon ama kyu ato engga sih itu rahasia yooo Xp hahaiya makasih reviews nya, nado annyeong saeng^^

**FN: **ciee yang nungguin Jia update, kkk~ aduh kalo untuk update kilat sih Jia ga janji yoo, soalnya akhir-akhir ini banyak urusan *so sibuk* #plakk oke deh, sarannya ditampung dulu :D

**pumpkinsparkyumin: **haha sabar chingu, Jia aja belum pernah ko sama Hyukkie #eh haha salah paham lagi kan, Tiffany cuman mau nyelamatin(?) Hyukkie dari Donghae ko chingu. Wkwk, liat aja ne selanjutnya Siwon ama siapa. Kalo Jia kasih tau ga seru lagi dong ntar :p sip ini udah dilanjuuuttt^^

**fahrikpop: **sip, ini udah Jia lanjut chingu~

**lee ikan: **haha maafkan Jia chingu, habis Jia seneng bikin karakter Siwon yang ga sesuai sama muka kalemnya xD hei gaboleh cipok-cipok! Jia kepengen nih #eh haha Siwon bukan setan jadi gausah ngeri yo(?) haha terimakasih *makanin daunnya* #eh ampun mbah, ampun.. ini udah dilanjut kok-_-

**LauraRose14: **aduh tenang aja deh eon, Jia bakal buat yang lebih manis untuk Donghae. Semua akan indah pada waktunya oke? #eh ini udah dilanjut eonnie~ emm, engga suka kok. Fany cuman mau ngelindungin Hyukkie doang. Aduh eon cuman eon deh kayaknya yang ga keberatan aku masukin karakter Fany disini. Aku terhura bingit~ *civoks bazah* #eh

**Meonk and Deog: **boleh boleh, emang kalo boleh tau saeng line berapa? Sip! Makasih atas dukungannya :D

**EnHai1504: **si abang kuda kan lagi nyari kesempatan dalam kesempitan chingu(?) aduh namanya juga Hyukkie lagi labil, lagi dilema antara Siwon dan Donghae kkk~ xD wkwk, gausah lebay deh chingu :p * Jia ditimpuk rame-rame* siaap, ini dilanjut ko chingu~~

**myeolchi gyuhee: **eh? Iya kah? Aduh mian.. Jia ngetik yang chap 2 itu tanpa edit, jadi tolong dimaafkan ne? *bungkukin badan 90 derajat* hahaiya, Siwon rempongnya cuman sama Hyuk doang cyiiiiinnnn(?) emm, gatau yah. Sibum ato Wonkyu yah? Kkk~ di chap selanjutnya pasti tau ._.v aduh! Perkiraan anda salah chingu-_-

**HaeHyuk Love: **aduh seneng banget yah Jia update? :D Henry? Ocidaaakkks *alaynya kambuh* My lovely mochi kan mukanya polos banget chingu, ga pantes buat jadi genk bandel .-.

**NN: **emm, itu udah dijelasin yah diatas soal Fany :D iya HaeHyuk, maklum lah Hyukkie kan masih remaja. Jiwanya masih labil chingu *so dramatis-_-* Jia ga janji buat update kilat di chap selanjutnya, please maafin Jia(?) pokoknya yang penting ini udah dilanjut yah :p

**casanova indah: **engga gitu sih, Tiffany cuman mau nyelamatin Hyukkie doang ko .-. wkwk, tolong maklumi abang kuda yang satu itu yah chingu :D ini udah dilanjut loh, tapi buat chap selanjutnya kayaknya gabisa cepet deh -,-a

**amandhharu0522: **eitss eitss, sabar chingu jangan ngamuk-ngamuk disini. Jia takut *ngumpet dipelukan Haeppa* #eh sabar yo, itu ntar mungkin dichap selanjutnya pas Donghae mulai ngerasain perasaan yang aneh terhadap Hyukkie *dikasih bocoran nih sama Jia :D* iya emang, pas liat Donghae di skip beat Jia kesel banget tuh. Ngeselin abis- _- amin.. terimakasih~ ini udah dilanjut yoo chingu^^

**lyndaariezz: **wkwk, Hyukkie kan imut qaqa jadi banyak disukai orang #eh iya sebenernya Donghae cemburu, tapi dia masih malu buat ngaku kalo dia cemburu sama namja. Dia kan bilang ke Hyukkie nya gasuka sama Hyukkie *aduh bocor dah cerita nya -,-* wkwk

**Oh yah, sebenernya Jia agak sedih nih. Yang baca cerita Jia ini hampir seribu lebih tapi reviewsnya dikit amat :(**** Jia cuman mau bilang aja ke siders sekalian, seenggak nya kasih apresiasi kalian buat Jia. Ninggalin sekotak reviews ga susah kan? Ga akan ngerugiin buat kalian kan? Haduh jadilah readers yang baik.. tapi Jia menghargai banget buat kalian yang udah baca cerita ini dan Jia bakal seneng banget kalian ninggalin sekotak reviews buat Jia.**

**Dan buat chapter selanjutnya.. maaf kalo Jia ngaret pake banget soalnya seperti yang udah Jia bilang. Sekarang Jia lagi nyiapin buat prakerin, dan surat pengajuan prakerinnya baru jadi kemarin. Jadi Jia lagi sibuk ke perusahaan buat ngajuin surat tersebut. Mohon dimaklumi sekali lagi readers sekalian..**

**Oke, sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya yooo^^**

**Tinggalkan SEKOTAK REVIEWS ga susahkan?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Hae, My Roommate!**

**Author : Fake JeonJi97**

**Genre : Romace, Drama, Humor (saya ga yakin sama yang terakhir-_-)**

**Length : 5/?**

**Rating : T **

**Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae**

**Supporting Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, and other cast**

**Disclaimer : Semua member Super Junior hanya milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM Ent. Disini saya hanya meminjam nama, tidak lebih! Cerita ini milik saya, camkan MILIK AUTHOR!**

**Summary : Siwon menyukai Hyukkie, Hyukkie menyukai Donghae. Dan Donghae? Bersihkeras mengakui bahwa dirinya namja straight! ** **"KAU! MENJIJIKAN! JANGAN PERNAH MUNCUL DIHADAPANKU, DASAR GAY MENJIJIKAN!" "KAU BENAR-BENAR LEE HYUKJAE?!" HELL! NNOOO! Donghae terus menggerutu dalam hati, berharap namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu menggeleng atau mengatakan sesuatu seperti "Bukan.. aku bukan Lee Hyukjae"**

**a/n: mungkin chapter ini akan sangat panjang, soalnya Jia ngerasa bersalah karena chapter2 sebelumnya sangat pendek. Jadi.. siapkan mata readers sekalian untuk membacanya yah :D dan jangan bosen juga yah bacanya :/**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Copas Without Permission!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Yaoi Fanfic! Dont Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita sangat membosankan, silahkan klik tanda 'x' pada pojok kanan atas!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HaeHyuk!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~ ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa? Kau mau marah? Mau memukulku lagi? Silahkan! Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu Lee Donghae, kau takkan membuat Tiffany menyukaimu dengan semua kelakuan burukmu itu!"

"KAU!" Donghae mengepalkan tangannya, ia sudah habis kesabaran.

"Ap-"

BUGH!

Hyukkie memejamkan matanya. Tapi tunggu ini.. tidak sakit? Hyukkie membuka matanya dengan sedikit takut, dan ia sekarang melihat lengan. Lengan Lee Donghae. Donghae tidak memukulnnya, ia malah memukul tembok disebelah kepala Hyukkie.

"Donghae.." Jelas terdengar nada kekhawatiran disana. Bagaimana Hyukkie tidak khawatir, tembok disebelahnya kini penuh dengan bercak darah yang berasal dari tangan Donghae. Tangan Donghae terluka.

"Sialan!" Donghae kemudian meninggalkan Hyukkie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

Donghae kini menyulusuri lorong gelap, bunyi langkah kakinya menggema ke seluruh lorong asrama. Yah mengingat sekarang ini tengah malam, lagi pula siapa yang berani keluar melanggar jam malam selain Donghae? Bahkan ancaman _drop out _pun tak mempan untuk seorang bermarga Lee yang satu ini. Dengan kesal Donghae menuruni anak tangga lalu berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah, ke gudang yang biasanya menjadi tempat berkumpul teman satu genk-nya.

Donghae masuk tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, ia duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun yang sedang asik bermesraan dengan kekasihnya –PSP hadiah ulang tahunnya kemarin-.

"Hyung, aku akan melawan rajanya liha-" Kyuhyun sedikit kaget sebenarnya. Ia kira yang duduk disebelahnya adalah Leeteuk yang sedaritadi bertanya tentang level permainannya, ternyata yang duduk disebelahnya..

"D-donghae hyung" Kyuhyun berkata sangat pelan, bahkan hampir berbisik.

"Apa?" Donghae melirik Kyuhyun sekilas kemudian menyandarkan badannya ke bangku.

"Tumben kau kesini" Kali ini yang angkat bicara adalah Yesung.

Donghae melirik Yesung sekilas, namun tatapannya itu sangat menusuk. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku kesini? Tidak boleh?! Ini kan tempat _kita, _bukan hanya tempatmu berpacaran dengan kekasih namja mu itu!" Kali ini yang Donghae tatap adalah namja yang tengah dirangkul oleh Yesung –Ryewook-, dan tentu saja Donghae menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah menusuknya. Kalau saja tatapan bisa membunuh pasti sepasang kekasih itu sudah tercabik-cabik dan menjadi potongan yang sangat kecil. Sungguh mengerikan.

"Hei! Santai kawan aku hanya bercanda~" Kata Yesung yang memaksakan nada candaan disana –walaupun dalam hati Yesung sangat takut mendapat amukan yang lebih ganas(?) dari Donghae-. Yesung.. kau telah membangunkan Singa yang tengah kelaparan.

Donghae mengatur napasnya, menahan emosinya. Donghae hanya butuh pelampiasan untuk kekesalannya, tapi pada siapa? Teman-temannya? Entahlah..

"Terserah!" Kata Donghae akhirnya.

"Coba biar ku tebak kawan.." Leeteuk merangkul sahabatnya itu "Kau sedang kesal? Ada masalah?" Lanjutnya.

Donghae tak menjawab, hanya menunduk sambil memejamkan matanya. Berharap kekesalannya menghilang atau setidaknya berkurang walaupun hanya sedikit. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang mendengar topik pembicaraan para hyung-nya ini pun mulai tertarik, ia mem-_pause _game nya kemudian memutar kursinya menghadap kearah Donghae.

"Kau.. masih memikirkan kejadian di kantin tadi?" Leeteuk berkata sangat hati-hati, Donghae disaat-saat seperti ini memang sulit ditebak. Kadang dia bisa memendam masalahnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, tapi kadang dia bisa meledak bahkan mengamuk pada orang yang tak ada hubungannya dengan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Yah walaupun sebenarnya yang sering Donghae lakukan adalah yang terakhir –seperti sekarang-.

Donghae tiba-tiba melepaskan rangkulan Leeteuk lalu berkata lemah "Aku tidak mau membahas soal itu."

"Apa yang namja yang bernama Lee Hyuk-"

"SUDAH KU BILANG AKU TIDAK MAU MEMBAHAS ITU!" Donghae kemudian bangkit dari kursi dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang bingung melihat kelakuannya itu. Benarkan apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk, namja yang satu ini memang susah ditebak jika sedang ada masalah seperti sekarang.

"Hyung harusnya kau tidak bertanya tentang kejadian itu, bukankah dia bilang tidak mau membahas soal itu." Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan acuh, kemudian memainkan PSP nya lagi.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, aku peduli padanya" Leeteuk berusaha membela dirinya.

"Peduli? Kau menyukainya hyung? Sejak ka-"

PLETAKK! "Aaaawww! Leeteuk hyung!"

"Berhentilah omong kosong Cho-Evil-Kyuhyun!"

"Tapi apa kau benar tidak menyu-"

PLETAKK! PLETAKK! "Yaaa! Itu sakit Hyung!"

"Sudah ku bilang berhenti omong kosong! Aku menganggap kalian seperti saudaraku, tentu saja aku akan peduli jika salah satu saudaraku sedang dalam masalah."

PLEEETTTAAKKK! "Yyaaa! Hyung aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa!"

"Tapi kau mencibir ku Kyu!"

"Aku tidak melakukan itu!"

"Kau melakukannya."

"Tidak! Aku-"

"YAAA! BERHENTI! KENAPA KALIAN BERISIK SEKALI?! KALIAN MENGGANGGU KETENANGANKU!" Kali ini Yesung melayangkan protesnya. Sungguh, ia sedang ingin bermesraan dengan Ryewook tapi dua makhluk ini sangat berisik. Membuatnya tak nyaman.

Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun saling memandang kemudian menatap Yesung tajam. "JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!" Kata mereka –Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk- hampir bersamaan. Sedangkan Yesung membalas menatap dua makhluk yang sekarang malah membentaknya itu, seolah mengatakan terserah!-tapi-jangan-ganggu-aku.

Oke, kembali ke Donghae yang kini tengah berjalan sekitar gedung sekolahnya. Menelusuri jalan setapak yang sedikit ditumbuhi ilalang, entah langkah kakinya membawanya kemana. Ia hanya sedang perlu sendirian sekarang.

'Kau harus minta maaf Donghae, kau telah memukulnya.' Suara hatinya mulai keluar.

'Tapi ia pantas dapatkan itu, dia merebut Tiffany! Dia pembohong!' Kali ini suara hatinya yang sinis mengeluarkan pendapatnya, dan Donghae mengepalkan tangannya.

'Kau kan belum mendengarkan penjelasannya, bagaimana kau tau dia berbohong? Bagaimana kalau dia jujur? Bagaimana kalau Tiffany dan namja itu benar-benar saudara?' Donghae mulai sedikit tenang, kalau boleh jujur ia memang membenarkan perkataan kata hatinya yang satu ini. Ia belum mendapat penjelasan, ia tak tau kebenarannya. Jadi kenapa ia menyimpulkan bahwa namja itu pembohong?

'Tak peduli mereka berdua benar-benar saudara atau tidak, tapi namja itu telah mencuri hati Tiffany. Kau ingat, Tiffany bilang ia menyukai namja itu.' Suara sinis hati Donghae tak menyerah dan itu berhasil, emosi Donghae kembali naik. Ia tak bisa bohong kalau suara hatinya yang satu ini juga benar.

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Donghae berteriak sambil memegang kepalanya, bingung dengan dirinya. Bingung dengan masalahnya yang satu ini. Untung ini sudah malam, tak ada seorang pun yang-

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Hei! Siapa itu?

Donghae refleks membalikan badannya, siapa yang telah memergokinya berteriak sendirian seperti orang gila sekarang?

"Hei.. kau baik-baik saja kan?" Sosok tegap itu berjalan mendekati Donghae, tentu saja ia khawatir dengan Donghae yang berteriak pada tengah malam seperti ini.

"A-aku baik-baik saja." Sedikit ragu sebenarnya, bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja saat ini jika ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan.

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak.."

"Gila?" Donghae mendengus kesal, jika saja namja ini badannya tidak jauh lebih besar darinya pasti ia sudah memukulnya. Sayangnya badannya sangat tegap, dan tentu saja Donghae tidak mau masuk rumah sakit karena kalah adu jotos dengan namja yang satu ini. Itu akan menghancurkan reputasinya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau gila." Kata namja itu dingin.

"Yah terselahlah."

Namja itu hendak meninggalkan Donghae, bermaksud kembali ke asramanya. Namun Donghae menghentikannya.

"Hei! Tunggu!" Donghae memegang lengannya, namun namja itu dengan cepat menepis tangannya dan menatap Donghae dingin.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau bukannya orang yang selalu bersama dengan namja itu yah?"

"_namja itu?"_

"Maksudku Hyukjae, teman sekamarku."

Sosok itu mengangguk, "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ah, siapa namamu? Aku lupa.. Si Si-"

"Siwon!" Namja itu berkata dengan cepat. Sungguh.. demi kepala sekolah yang akan memergokinya karena melanggar jam malam, ia sangat ingin mematahkan leher Donghae sekarang. Maksudnya, hellooooo Donghae~ Sosok yang sekarang ada didepanmu adalah seorang Choi Siwon, ketua osis yang bahkan diperebutkan oleh banyak yeoja karena ketampanannya. Bagaimana kau bisa lupa? Dasar ikan bodoh!

"Nah itu! Siwon.. Choi Siwon" Siwon kau harus menahan dirimu untuk tidak mematahkan leher makhluk yang ada didepanmu sekarang ini.

"Apa kau kekasihnya Hyukjae?" Donghae apa yang kau bicarakan?

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Yah, Donghae kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur Lee Donghae!

"…"

Donghae hanya diam, sebenarnya ia juga tak tahu kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa ia harus peduli pada hubungan Siwon dan Hyukjae? Sekalipun Siwon dan Hyukjae adalah sepasang kekasih itu sama sekali bukan urusannya.

Siwon hendak pergi lagi, namun pertanyaan Donghae kali ini benar-benar menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Apa kau menyukai Hyukjae?" Shit! Pertanyaan apa lagi itu Donghae?! Sekali lagi, itu-bukan-urusan-mu-Lee-Donghae.

Siwon menatap Donghae tajam, "Apa pedulimu?" Sip! Nada bicaranya sangat menusuk.

"A-aku hanya bertanya, hanya ingin tahu saja." Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal. Oke, Donghae tahu ia mungkin kelihatan bodoh dimata Siwon. Lagipula alasan macam apa itu? Huh, samasekali tak bermutu.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja?" Siwon bertanya dengan nada menyelidik. "Atau kau mulai tertarik dengan teman sekamarmu itu?"

"Hei! Aku masih normal, oke? Aku masih menyukai yeoja berdada besar dan berbokong sexy, bukan namja yang-"

"Baiklah aku pegang kata-katamu!"

"Yah, terserah! Jadi.. apa kau menyukainya?"

"Iya, aku menyukainya. Jadi.." Siwon mulai maju mendekati Donghae, merapatkan tubuhnya pada Donghae menatap Donghae lekat. Sedangkan Donghae mulai melangkah mundur –dengan sangat perlahan tentunya-, menelan saliva nya berat menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Siwon selanjutnya.

"Kalau kau berani berbuat macam-macam padanya atau mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya sedih, aku tak segan-segan untuk mematahkan leher sexy mu itu." Donghae merinding mendengarnya, bukan karena takut. Tapi lebih karena geli mendengar kata-kata terakhir Siwon. Sexy? Lehernya sexy? Yang benar saja.

Donghae mendorong pelan tubuh Siwon menjauh, "Sudah ku katakan, aku normal. Aku tidak menyukai namja, oke?"

"Baiklah, mari kita buktikan."

"Siapa tak- hei! Apa maksudmu 'mari kita buktikan'? jadi kau masih ragu kalau aku ini normal? Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu kalau aku ini normal, N-O-R-M-A-L!"

Siwon terkekeh, ternyata selama ini bayangannya tentang sosok Lee Donghae salah besar. Ia pikir Donghae adalah sosok yang dapat menjaga _imej-_nya terhadap orang yang baru dikenalnya. Ternyata.. tidak-_-

"Kau tahu, _Hyukkie-ku _sangat menggoda. Ia bisa membuat namja normal menjadi-"

"AKU TAKKAN MENYUKAI _HYUKKIE-MU_ ITU, OKE?!" Siwon menyeringai, sementara Donghae merasakan bahwa ada aura mematikan disekitarnya. Donghae.. kau telah masuk dalam rencana Siwon.

"Baiklah aku punya menawaran untukmu.." Senyum joker itu semakin terpatri diwajah tampan Siwon, rencananya akan terlaksana. Bahkan ia tak perlu repot-repot berusaha untuk itu.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Tiffany, dan seperti yang kau tahu aku menyukai Hyukkie. Jadi aku akan membuat Hyukkie menjadi milikku, dan kau.. harus membuat Tiffany menyukaimu dan menjadi milikmu. Dengan begitu kita sama-sama diuntungkan disini, bagaimana?"

Hei! Dan tentu saja Donghae menyukai itu. "Baiklah, tapi dengan syarat kau harus menjauhi _hyukkie-mu _itu dari Tiffany."

Siwon memutar bola matanya malas, "Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan melakukan hal itu."

"Baiklah, _deal_?" Donghae mengulurkan tangannya, dan Siwon menjabatnya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Yeah, _deal_." Kemudian Siwon melepaskan jabatan tangannya itu dengan cepat dan hendak pergi namun suara Donghae –lagi lagi- membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu! Kau tau darimana aku menyukai Tiffany?" Dan Siwon lebih memilih melanjutkan langkahnya daripada menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"HEI! AKU BERTANYA PADAMU CHOI SIWON!" Kali ini Donghae berteriak namun Siwon sama sekali tak menghiraukan kata-katanya itu. Sudahlah ia hanya membuang-buang suaranya.

Malam itu Donghae duduk di bangku taman sendirian, ia memikirkan tentang hari ini. Lee Hyukjae. Namja itu membuat emosinya hari ini terkuras. Hyukjae, Siwon, Tiffany.. mungkin ini akan jadi hal yang menarik.

Baru sekitar jam dua malam Donghae beranjak dari tempatnya, kemudian pergi ke asrama. Memikirkan strategi untuk membuat Tiffany menyukainya ternyata melelahkan. Perlahan Donghae menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju lantai empat tempat kamarnya berada, sedikit ngeri sebenarnya mengingat lampu disekitar lorong-lorong tangga sudah dimatikan karena jam malam sudah lewat.

Donghae membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, tak mau membangunkan Hyukjae yang mungkin sudah terlelap. Ia mengendap-ngendap masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya pelan, melirik Hyukjae yang tertidur di sofa. Ia bilang juga apa, Hyukjae pasti sudah tertidur pulas. Donghae tersenyum melihatnya, kemudian Donghae membersihkan dirinya sebelum ia pergi tidur.

-==***KEESOKKAN HARINYA***==-

Cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam kamar dua insan yang semalam berkelahi itu melalui celah tirai yang masih tertutup. Donghae, namja tampan bak porselen itu pun menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum terduduk diranjangnya yang nyaman, melirik teman sekamarnya.

'Dia masih tertidur.' Kata Donghae dalam hati. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana Hyukjae bisa tidur sepulas itu di sofa yang bahkan tak muat untuk badan kecilnya itu. Donghae bangkit dari kasur kemudian mendekati Hyukjae yang masih tertidur pulas, ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas bekas luka memar yang ada di sudut bibir Hyukjae.

Donghae kemudian berdiri didepan sofa tempat Hyukjae tidur, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sofa dengan sedikit berlutut. Dengan hati-hati Donghae menyentuh luka yang ada disudut bibir Hyukjae, sangat hati-hati seolah itu akan pecah jika ia melakukannya dengan kasar. Tanpa sadar Donghae jadi memperhatikan bibir Hyukjae, sekarang ia malah mengusap-usap bibir Hyukjae dengan ujung jarinya.

Bibir Hyukjae sangat lembut, bagamana rasanya jika- Hei! Donghae apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?! Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menarik tangannya dari bibir Hyukjae, ia buru-buru berdiri dari depan sofa kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ini masih jam setengah enam pagi, jadi Donghae masih bisa bersantai-santai dikamar mandi(?). Malam tadi Donghae sebenarnya sulit untuk benar-benar tertidur, ia masih memikirkan perasaannya. Terutama perasaan bersalah karena telah memukul Hyukjae semalam, yah walaupun hati kecilnya sangat malu mengakui perasaan bersalahnya itu.

Tak lama Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi, dan tentu saja wajahnya sudah lebih segar. Ia tengah bersiap-siap sekarang, berpakaian dengan rapi. Tentu saja ini merupakan bagian dari rencananya untuk menarik perhatian Tiffany, ia pernah tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Tiffany saat diperpustakaan –saat Donghae sedang dihukum- bahwa Tiffany senang namja yang berpakaian rapi dengan rambut yang di cepak seperti tentara. Dulu ia menganggap itu sangat culun tapi sekarang ia harus rela berpenampilan seperti apa yang disukai yeoja pemilik eye smile itu, ini benar-benar konyol bukan style seorang Lee Donghae dengan rambut yang tersisir rapi dan baju yang dimasukkan.

Donghae berkali kali menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin, ia rasa ada yang kurang dari penampilannya. Tapi apa? Rambut? Oke. Baju? Sudah rapi ko. Wajah? Hei jangan tanyakan lagi, wajah Donghae sudah tampan sejak ia lahir. Donghae mengamati wajahnya di cermin dan ia tak sengaja melirik bagian telinganya. Ah iya! Tindikannya! Ia lupa tak melepaskannya, tapi.. apa harus dilepas? Donghae kan akan terlihat cool jika memakai tindikannya.

"Lepaskan sajalah, toh ini mengganggu." Katanya berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian ia melepaskan tindikan dari kupingnya.

Sekali lagi ia menatap dirinya dicermin, oke kau sangat rapi hari ini Lee Donghae. Tapi jangan bayangkan penampilan Donghae seperti anak culun yang berkacamata super besar. Ia hanya sedikit menyisir rambutnya dan melepaskan tindikannya dan memasukkan bajunya, yah walaupun itu akan terlihat seperti perubahan besar bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya nanti. Tapi ia tak peduli, toh ini tak ada urusannya dengan mereka –kecuali Tiffany tentunya-.

"Kau memang tampan Lee Donghae." Lagi-lagi Donghae berbicara sendiri pada cermin didepannya. Ia lalu mengambil tas nya yang sebelumnya ia taruh di kasur, kemudian melirik jam.

'Sudah jam enam lebih, tapi orang ini belum juga bangun.' Donghae mendekati Hyukjae yang masih tertidur, berniat membangunkannya. Namun tanpa sadar ia malah memperhatikan wajah damai itu, 'Seperti malaikat.' Hei! Kau berpikir apalagi Donghae tentang Hyukjae?!

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya –lagi-, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkan Hyukjae. Ia malah mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari tasnya dan menuliskan sesuatu, kemudian menaruh kertas itu disebelah Hyukjae.

Donghae berjalan keluar, melirik Hyukjae sebentar sebelum pergi. Ia sengaja menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras, supaya membangunkan Hyukjae.

BRAAKKK! Suara dentuman antara pintu dan tembok itu sangat keras sehingga membuat namja manis yang sedang tidur di sofa itu terlonjak kaget dan nyaris jatuh dari kursi.

"Omo! Kebakaran!" Katanya setengah sadar. Nafasnya memburu, tentu saja ia sangat kaget dengan suara yang membangunkannya tadi. Ia melihat keadaan sekelilingnya sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Huh.. Ternyata hanya mimpi." Lanjutnya, ia kemudian duduk di sofa sambil memandang kosong ke jendela yang sekarang tirainya sudah dibuka itu. Masih mengumpulkan nyawanya karena kaget tadi.

Ia hendak bangkit namun sudut matanya menangkap benda putih yang tergeletak dilantai, selembar kertas. 'Apa ini?' Pikirnya, ia kemudian membalikkan kertas tersebut dan membaca tulisan didalamnya.

_Maaf soal wajahmu, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu terluka. Kau memaafkanku kan, Hyukkie?_

'Hyukkie? Dia memanggilku Hyukkie?' Wajah namja itu –Hyukkie- seketika merah membaca tulisan dalam selembar kertas yang ditinggalkan Donghae. Ia kemudian melanjutkan membaca lagi.

_Dan sepertinya kau harus cepat-cepat pergi jika tak ingin mendapat hukuman dari Kim Sonsengnim!_

Hyukkie mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian melihat-

"OMO! AKU TELAAAAAATTT!"

jam dinding.

-==***Di Koridor Asrama***==-

Donghae berjalan dengan santai sepanjang koridor, ia mengacuhkan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Maksudnya, Hei! Itu Lee Donghae ketua genk motor yang terkenal dan sekarang ia berpenampilan seperti murid teladan, apakah hari ini Seoul akan ada badai? Tapi ayolah, itu berlebihan.

Saat menuju kelasnya ia tak sengaja menabrak Siwon yang sedang membawa tumpukan buku, ia bergumam "Maaf." Kemudian membantu Siwon membereskan bukunya yang berserakan dilantai. Sedangkan Siwon tak memperhatikan siapa yang menambraknya tadi, ia sibuk mengumpulkan beberapa dokumen yang berserakan begitu saja. Dan tentu saja ia tidak sadar kalau yang menabraknya adalah Donghae dengan penampilan barunya, yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah memarahi orang yang menabraknya dengan setumpuk dokumen penting ditangannya tak peduli siapa yang menabraknya.

Siwon telah selesai membereskan kekacauan tentang dokumennya dan ia telah bersiap-siap menyembur orang didepannya ini dengan ceramahannya yang sangat bijak –dan sangat membosankan- itu. Tapi saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen ke wajah orang yang menabraknya, ia malah membulatkan matanya kaget.

"D-donghae?" Kata Siwon terbata.

"Maaf soal bukumu, aku tak melihat kalau ada orang yang berjalan saat berbelok tadi. Dan, ini bukumu." Donghae menyerahkan buku itu sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Siwon menatap tak percaya pada namja yang ada dihadapannya ini, apa benar ini Donghae yang kemarin? Kenapa sangat.. berbeda?

"Apa kau benar-benar Lee Donghae?"

"Bukan, aku adalah _Buzz Lightyear_ yang sedang menjelajahi planet yang bernama bumi ini." Donghae memutar bola matanya malas, "Tentu saja aku Lee Donghae, kau pikir ada lagi disekolah ini yang wajahnya tampan sepertiku ini? Sudahlah, ini bukumu aku harus pergi!" Lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan buku itu kesal.

Siwon mengambil buku itu masih dengan tatapan tak percayanya itu, "Kenapa kau terlihat-"

"Berbeda?" Potong Donghae cepat.

Siwon mengangguk. Sedangkan Donghae mulai kesal.

"Kenapa sih dengan orang-orang?! Aku kan hanya merapikan penampilanku, kenapa seperti aku sedang berubah menjadi alien?! Lagipula bukannya kau yang bilang aku harus membuat Tiffany menyukaiku?!"

"Hei tenanglah, aku hanya-"

"Terserahlah aku tak peduli!" Donghae kemudian meninggalkan Siwon yang yang belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya itu.

Lagipula kenapa ia harus peduli apa kata orang? Menjadi berbeda tidak buruk kan? Huh, menyebalkan!

Donghae berjalan sepanjang jalan dengan umpatan-umpatan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. Oke, sekarang ia berpikir orang-orang akan mengiranya ia adalah alien yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa. Shit! Kali ini Donghae malah menabrak orang lagi.

"Yaa! Apa kau tidak liha-"

"LEE DONGHAE!?" Suara nyaring itu memekikkan telinganya, ternyata yang ia tabrak adalah Leeteuk dan dua sahabatnya yang lain –Yesung dan Kyuhyun-.

Donghae menghela nafasnya, ia hendak bicara tapi Kyuhyun terlebih dulu bersuara.

"Apa ini benar-benar kau Hyung?" Katanya sambil memutar-mutar badan Donghae, menatap Donghae tak percaya.

"YAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BOCAH?!" Donghae menepis tangan Kyuhyun lalu menjitak kepala Kyuhyun.

PLETAKK!

"Aww~ Kau benar-benar Lee Donghae." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini kawan? Ini benar-benar bukan gaya mu, kau tahu itu kan?" Kali ini yang bersuara adalah Yesung. Ia merangkul bahu Donghae kemudian mengajaknya berjalan, dan Donghae hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Yesung. Sementara Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun mengikuti dari belakang, mempersiapkan kupingnya untuk mendengar semua kata-kata Donghae yang mungkin tak terduga.

"Yah aku tahu ini bukan gaya ku." Donghae terkekeh, kekesalannya seolah menguap. Donghae memang susah ditebak, sebentar marah sebentar tenang. "Tapi ada yang membuatku jadi seperti ini." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum, senyum yang mencurigakan.

Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun saling bertukar pandang, "Sepertinya otaknya sedikit rusak pagi ini." Bisik Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun dengan sangat pelan, tapi ternyata pendengaran Donghae cukup tajam.

"Aku dengar itu~~" Donghae kemudian berbalik dan mendaratkan jitakan sayangnya pada Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun.

PLETAKK! PLETAKK!

"Yaa! Hyung! Kenapa aku juga kena?! Aku kan tidak mengatakan apa-apa!" protes Kyuhyun setelah mendapat jitakan dari Donghae.

"Karena.. Aku ingin!~" Kata Donghae tanpa dosa, sungguh jika Hyung nya yang satu ini bukan salah satu anak orang terpenting di Seoul pasti Kyuhyun akan meremukkan badannya dan membuangnya ke sungai.

"Kkekkekke~ Sudahlah kalian seperti anak kecil." Yesung mencoba menengahi, namun itu malah membuatnya mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Kyuhyun –tapi Yesung tak memperdulikannya- "Jadi.. apakah Lee Donghae hari ini punya cerita untuk kita?"

"Yeah, aku punya dongeng yang menarik untuk kalian~" Donghae merangkul Yesung dan kembali berjalan, tanpa mereka sadari Donghae sedang menyembunyikan seringaiannya.

Dan disinilah mereka, digudang belakang sekolah. Tempat mereka biasa berkumpul, dengan Donghae yang tengah menceritakan sesuatu dengan semangat pada ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Kau gila!" Komentar Kyuhyun setelah Donghae selesai bercerita.

"Tunggu.. jadi maksudmu kau merubah penampilanmu seperti kutu buku ini hanya karena Tiffany?" Yesung menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bangku dan menatap Donghae.

"Yup~" Donghae mengangguk mantap.

"Dan kau bekerja sama dengan si ketua osis itu untuk menjauhkan Hyukjae dan Tiffany?" Lanjut Yesung.

"Benar, seratus untukmu~" Donghae kali ini mengacungkan jempolnya pada Yesung.

"Jadi apa kau yakin akan benar-benar membuat Tiffany menyukaimu?" Leeteuk kali ini angkat bicara.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Donghae mantap.

"Walau yeoja itu telah menolakmu beberapa kali?" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan PSP dari tas nya.

"Itu kan dulu sebelum aku merubah penampilanku. Aku yakin sekarang dia takkan menolakku, karena aku tau sekarang aku ratusan kali lebih tampan. Ya kan?" Donghae menatap sahabatnya satu persatu, berharap mereka meng-iya-kan perkataannya.

"Kau seperti kutu buku yang terjebak ratusan tahun didalam perpustakaan, Hyung!" Celetuk Kyuhyun yang mulai memainkan PSP kesayangannya itu.

"Yah terserahlah. Aku tau kau hanya iri padaku karena aku lebih tampan darimu. Kau tau Kyu, kau seharusnya merapikan penampilanmu juga agar ada seseorang yang tertarik padamu. Kau selalu sibuk dengan benda elektronik bernama PSP itu, atau jangan-jangan nanti kau akan menikah dengan PSP birumu itu? Ckckck~ ingat kyu, PSP tak akan menghasilkan anak." Oke, bicara Donghae mulai ngelantur sekarang. Kedua sahabatnya –Yesung dan Leeteuk- jadi bertanya-tanya setan apa yang merasuki Donghae? Donghae benar-benar aneh pagi ini.

Kyuhyun mem-_pause _game nya, kemudian menatap Donghae tajam. Mempersiapkan kata-kata balasan yang lebih menusuk untuk hyung nya yang satu ini.

"Aku tak tahu hyung ternyata merubah penampilanmu bisa membuat otakmu itu jadi bergeser."

"Kkekkekke~ terserah kau lah Kyu. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat sekarang, lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi, aku tidak mau terlambat. Bye semua~" Donghae kemudian meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya yang masih menatap Donghae tak percaya. Mereka tak salah dengar kan? Seorang Lee Donghae takut terlambat masuk ke kelas?

"Sejak kapan ia peduli tentang pelajaran?" kata Leeteuk yang masih memandang kepergian Donghae.

"Sepertinya kau benar hyung, otaknya pagi ini sedang rusak."

-==***DIDALAM KELAS***==-

Pagi ini kelas XI-B sedikit ribut, yah bagaimana tidak sekarang Lee Donghae sedang duduk memperhatikan sonsengnim-nya menjelaskan tentang rumus-rumus yang penuh dengan angka di papan tulis. Murid yang terkenal bengal dan susah diatur itu kini tengah menulis semua materi yang tadi dijelaskan Kim Sonsengnim –guru fisikanya-, bahkan ia menulisnya tanpa suara. Berbeda dengan kebayakan murid yang berada dikelasnya sekarang, berbisik-bisik membicarakan dirinya. Donghae juga sebenarnya tau teman-temannya membicarakannya, tapi ia tak peduli. Bukankah Donghae sudah bilang yang sekarang ia pedulikan hanya Tiffany.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Tiffany, tadi saat ia pertama kali masuk ke kelas Tiffany memandangnya dengan tatapan kagetnya. Keningnya mengkerut saat menatapnya, ia kemudia berbisik pada teman sebangkunya "Dia Lee Donghae kan?" dan tentu saja itu mendapat anggukan dari teman sebangkunya –yang menatap Donghae sama kagetnya dengan Tiffany-. Sungguh, saat itu Donghae sangat ingin mencubit pipi yeoja manis itu. Dia sangat menggemaskan –menurut Donghae-.

"Nah sekarang anak-anak, kita akan membahas tentang Hukum-" Kim Sonsengnim berhenti berbicara ketika ada seorang murid yang berdiri didepan pintu kelas dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Itu Hyukkie. Dan dia terlambat. Ini akan jadi pertanda buruk untuknya.

"Lee Hyukjae, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Dan tentu saja seluruh pandangan seisi kelas sekarang menatap Hyukkie yang sedang mengatur nafasnya itu.

"Maaf Sonsengnim, saya hosh.. terlambat." Katanya masih sedikit terengah-engah.

"Apa saya boleh masuk?" Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, tapi saat jam istirahat kau harus ke ruanganku. Kau mengerti?"

Hyukkie mengangguk dan dan segera masuk, tapi saat ia menuju ke kursi pandangannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan Donghae. Ia menunduk, sedangkan Donghae melanjutkan menulis.

'Apa benar itu Donghae? Kenapa terlihat berbeda? Terlihat.. lebih tampan.'

Hyukkie mencuri pandang kepada Donghae ketika Donghae sedang memperhatikan Kim Sonsengnim yang mulai berbicara tentang hukum fisika yang penuh dengan rumus itu,

'Dia memang Lee Donghae kan?'

Hyukkie masih meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya adalah Donghae yang selama ini ia kenal. Donghae yang selalu membolos, Donghae yang penampilannya urak-urakan, dan Donghae yang sekarang sudah berubah. Tapi apa yang membuat Donghae berubah begitu cepat?

-==SKIP TIME==-

TEEETTTT~~ TEEEEEEEETTTTTT~~ (ceritanya bunyi bel)

"Sepertinya pertemuan kita cukup sampai disini. Dan jangan lupa anak-anak minggu depan ada tes tentang materi hari ini, jadi persiapkan diri kalian. Baiklah, sampai bertemu dipertemuan selanjutnya." Kim Sonsengnim menutup jam pembelajarannya untuk kelas XI-B, dan meninggalkan kelas.

Tiffany langsung membalikkan badannya menghadap Hyukkie yang duduk di belakangnya, memperhatikan wajah namja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Oppa, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Kata Tiffany mencoba menyentuh ujung bibir Hyukkie yang terluka, namun Hyukkie menepis tangan Tiffany dengan lembut. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku tak apa."

"Tapi bibirmu terluka." Tiffany terdengar sangat khawatir, dan tentu saja Hyukkie merasakan kekhawatiran Tiffany. Tapi masalahnya sekarang adalah Donghae sedang berada disampingnya, dan ia tak mau membuat Donghae marah lagi karena Tiffany.

"Aku baik-baik saja Fany, hanya sedikit tidak hati-hati saat berada dikamar mandi tadi." Hyukkie berusaha meyakinkan Tiffany kalau ia baik-baik saja, ayolah ia tidak mau mendapat masalah lagi hanya karena perhatian sepupunya yang satu ini.

Tiffany memandang wajah Hyukkie, ia tahu sepupunya ini sedang berbohong. Tapi ia juga tak bisa memaksa sepupunya untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, bagaimana pun ia merasa ini ada kaitannya dengan Lee Donghae. Apalagi sekarang Donghae berubah drastis seperti ini.

"Tiffany kau mau ke kantin bersamaku?" Donghae tiba-tiba berbicara, dan Tiffany memandangnya seolah berkata apa-kau-sedang-berbicara-denganku?

Tapi Donghae ternyata tak menyadari tatapan Tiffany itu, ia malah melanjutkan perkataannya "Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah membentakmu kemarin." Dan tentu saja Tiffany kesal setengah mati mendengarnya. Apa katanya _sebagai permintaan maafku?_ Hallo~ dia samasekali tidak butuh permintaan maaf dari siapapun, terutama dari seorang pengecut seperti Lee Donghae!

"Cih, aku tak butuh kata-kata maaf mu Tuan-Sok-Cari-Perhatian! Lagipula seharusnya kau meminta maaf kepada orang disebelahmu itu, kau terlalu sering membentaknya!" Tiffany yakin Donghae kali ini akan meledak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Donghae menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah.. Lee Hyukjae aku minta maaf karena membentakmu kemarin."

Tapi ternyata perkiraan Tiffany salah, Donghae malah melakukan apa yang dikatakannya. Donghae minta maaf pada Hyukkie, MINTA MAAF DIKELASNYA. Kemana harga diri Donghae yang tinggi itu?

Sementara itu Hyukkie menatap Donghae sambil mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, Donghae.. ini benar Donghae yang kemarin kan? Donghae yang memukulnya?

Karena merasa tak ada jawaban dari Hyukkie, Donghae mengulang perkataannya. "Hyukjae aku minta maaf soal kemarin." Soal kemarin? Berarti bukan soal membentak Hyukkie juga dong? Soal.. memukul juga?

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya supaya bisa berjabat dengan Hyukkie, tapi Hyukkie sepertinya masih kaget dengan kelakuan Donghae pagi ini –atau terpesona?-. Hyukkie masih mengerjapkan matanya menatap Donghae, sementara Tiffany menonton dua orang yang ada didepannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Hyukjae? Apa kau mendengarku?" Tangan Donghae yang tadinya akan dipakai untuk berjabat tangan dengan Hyukkie malah dipakai untuk melambaikan didepan muka Hyukkie.

"Y-ya?" Hyukkie mulai sadar dari lamunannya, darimana saja pikiranmu nak?

"Aku minta maaf soal kemarin." Donghae tersenyum tulus, benar-benar tulus bukan menyeringai seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Hyukkie sulit mengendalikan dirinya, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan sementara mukanya mulai merona. Astaga Hyukkie.. kau manis sekali.

"Y-ya itu bukan m-masalah.." Lihat Hyukkie sekarang malah terbata, Lee Donghae tolong kendalikan pesona mu itu! Kalau tidak, mungkin Hyukkie akan pingsan ditempat!

"Terimakasih~" Senyum itu belum luntur dari wajah penuh pesona ,ilik Lee Donghae membuat Hyukkie semakin salah tingkah, ia bersumpah akan menukarkan apapun miliknya untuk memiliki senyum Donghae itu.

"Hmm.." Hyukkie bergumam, bukan sok jual mahal tapi ia benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan suaranya. Mungkin suaranya akan bergetar jika ia bicara lagi, itu akan membuatnya terlihat salah tingkah.

"Nah jadi Tiffany, aku sudah meminta maaf dan Hyukjae memaafkanku. Jadi maukah kau ke kantin bersamaku?" Kata Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tiffany yang sedaritadi hanya diam menonton.

"Tidak bisa." Nada suara Tiffany terdengar sangat tegas.

"Tapi kenapa? Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau katakan."

"Aku harus membawa _oppa_ ke UKS, jadi kau pergi ke kantin sendiri sajalah."

"Aku tak apa, Fany. Lagipula sekarang aku harus ke ruangan Kim Sonsengnim." Potong Hyukkie cepat. Ayolah Tiffany katakana iya saja, agar Hyukkie tak dapat masalah.

Hyukkie menatap Tiffany dengan tatapan memelas, Fany-cepat-pergi-bersama-Donghae-SEKARANG.

Tiffany hanya menghela nafas melihat tatapan Hyukkie tersebut, kemudian menatap Donghae datar. "Baiklah." Katanya pasrah.

Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan Hyukkie, dengan Donghae yang dipenuhi senyum sumringah. Hyukkie menghela nafas lega, akhirnya ia terbebas dari masalah. Ia kemudian bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan keluar kelasnya. Seperti yang ia katakan, ia harus pergi ke ruangan Kim Sonsengnim. Mungkin masalah yang lebih besar akan ia dapat disana.

-==SKIP TIME==-

Hyukkie kini tengah duduk di sofa kamarnya, merenggangkan tangannya yang pegal. Ia baru selesai menjalankan hukuman dari Kim Sonsengnim, apalagi jika bukan berhubungan dengan perpustakaan. Kim Sonsengnim guru yang sangat menjunjung tinggi kedisiplinan, dan jika sudah menghukum murid ia tak akan pandang bulu walaupun kepada murid kesayangannya. Seperti Hyukkie. Hyukkie bisa dikatakan murid kesayangan Kim Sonsengnim dikelas, ia murid yang sangat rajin. Dan Kim Sonsengnim suka itu. Tapi hari ini ia sepertinya sedang tidak beruntung, ia dihukum Sonsengnim-nya itu untuk merapikan buku-buku tebal yang ada diperpustakaan. Dan tentu saja semua buku-buku itu tidak ringan.

Hyukkie menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa, pikirannya jadi tenggelam saat ia pertama kali memasuki gerbang SM Highschool. Saat itu Hyukkie membawa setumpuk buku ditangannya, dan ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Semua buku-bukunya berserakan dilantai dan orang yang ditabraknya membantunya membereskan bukunya. Saat pandangannya bertemu dengan onyx kelam itu, Hyukkie terpesona. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, menyakinkan dirinya bahwa sosok didepannya bukan seorang malaikat. Sosok itu tersenyum, suara indahnya memenuhi gendang telinga Hyukkie. Namja ini.. membuat Hyukkie benar-benar terpesona.

KRRIIIEEETTT~

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar. Seseorang yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikiran Hyukkie, seseorang dengan onyx kelamnya. Lee Donghae. Seseorang yang mampu membuat Hyukkie terpesona, bahkan hingga sekarang. Tak sadar ia tersenyum melihat sosok yang sekarang sudah membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur itu.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan pandang aku dengan tatapan seperti itu." Katanya masih dengan posisinya, sedangkan Hyukkie tersadar dari lamunannya. Sepertinya ia tertangkap basah.

"M-maaf." Hyukkie menundukkan kepalanya.

Donghae tak menjawab, ia duduk dikasurnya sambil memandang Hyukkie. Hyukkie makin menundukkan kepalanya, ia yakin sebentar lagi Donghae pasti akan memakinya.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali menundukkan kepala mu?" A-apa katanya? Dia bertanya apa? Dia tidak memaki Hyukkie?

"H-hah?" Hyukkie melongo menatap Donghae.

"Ku bilang kenapa kau senang sekali menundukkan kepalamu?"

Hyukkie menatap lekat mata Donghae, disana tidak ada kemarahan. Dan itu adalah onyx yang ia rindukan, tatapannya yang hangat.. sama seperti ia melihatnya pertama kali.

"Kau bilang aku tidak boleh menatapmu." Kemudian Hyukkie mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai lagi.

"Tapi aku tak bilang kau harus menunduk."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Jangan tundukkan kepalamu."

"…"

"Nah seperti itu." Donghae kemudian tersenyum, senyum yang sama saat dikelas tadi. Dan Hyukkie dapat merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas. "Hyukjae, aku mau bertanya padamu." Lanjutnya.

"…" Hyukkie terpesona.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

"…" Hyukkie masih belum sadar dari dunia khayalannya.

"Maksudku, aku kan selalu berbuat jahat padamu. Aku sering membentakmu, bahkan membuatmu malu didepan semua orang. Tapi kenapa kau masih menyukaiku?"

"…" Hyukkie sepertinya terjebak dunianya sendiri.

"Hyukjae? Kau mendengarkanku kan?"

"…" Tidak ada jawaban. Dan itu membuat Donghae sedikit khawatir.

Donghae bangkit dari tempatnya, mendekati Hyukkie yang masih menatapnya. Donghae mencodongkan tubuhnya ke Hyukkie, kemudian mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Hyukkie.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Hyukkie tersadar dari lamunannya, namun sekarang ia merasakan seperti jantungnya mau meloncat keluar. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang wajahnya dan wajah Donghae hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Donghae yang menyapu kulit wajahnya.

"Hyukjae?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Jeng jeeeennggg~~ pasti pada kesel yah tebece-nya ada pas di moment haehyuk? Kkk~**

**Gimana sama chapter ini? Sudah cukup panjang kah? Atau masih pendek? HaeHyuk moment nya udah ada kan? Dan buat Siwon sengaja Jia ga tampilin banyak, soalnya Jia mau fokus dulu sama perasaannya Donghae ke Eunhyuk sama Tiffany. Dia masih dilema permisah kkekkekke~~ *ketawa evil bareng Siwon***

**Oke, waktunya balas reviews~**

**enhai1504: **nah Jia seneng nih sama chingu yang satu ini, ga mudah salah paham (?) :D iya nih, hae kan jiwa evil *eh

**Ria: **hai, salam kenal juga^^ Tiffany sayang sama Eunhyuk sebagai sepupunya, dan sebagai sepupu gamau dong lihat orang yang disayang di sakitin terus. Apalagi sama orang yang kita ga suka juga, nah Tiffany cuman gamau liat Eunhyuk terluka. Itu aja mereka berdua (Donghae sama Siwon) bakal tetep salah paham chingu :D yah gimana yah, Eunhyuk cuman dag-dig-dug aja karena Siwon nyium dia tiba-tiba kek gitu. Sikap Hae nanti juga luluh ko chingu karena ketulusannya Hyuk, kalo kemana Hae pergi setelah bertengkar disini udah diceritain yah :D Donghae belum nyadar aja gimana perasaan sebenernya dia ke Hyuk. Udah dilanjut yo chingu^^

** : **wei wei, woles chingu :D ini udah di lanjut yoo~

**lee ahra: **yoo, tunggu aja yah chingu :D maapin Jia yaawloh(?) ini udah dilanjut chingu..

**Guest: **ya! Jangan jambakin suami masa depan ku! *bawa donghae ke hatiku* #eh sip deh sip, entar Jia bikin nyesel karena udah nyia-nyiain Hyuk *ketawa evil*

**FN: **sabar yooo chingu *kasih tissue satu kardus*

**myeolchi gyuhee: **ga ko, reviews chingu udah aku baca. Berkali-kali malah, udah aku bales juga cuman gatau kenapa ga ada(?) wkwk, rumit yeh chingu ceritanya? *toyor kepala sendiri* #eh ntar malah peran siwon jarang ada, makanya jangan kangen sama autisnya siwon yah(?) wkwk, terimakasih..

**iss sie jewels: **map yoo *toyor kepala sendiri* #eh

**AsHa Lightyagami: **hints itu apa chingu? *muka mengo* ishh, chingu dukun ye? -_- maklum, idenya lagi mentok-_- kalo siders ga bikin aku nyerah sih chingu, cuman bikin aku males bikin ceritanya aja(?) aku malah menghargai siapapun yang baca cerita absurd bin geje aku ini, cuman sebagai penulis kan Jia juga butuh apresiasi sip, ntar req nya aku kabulkan .-.

**Neng: **nado annyeong~ gapapa, yang penting reviews kan :D makasih udah reviews ne^^ iya nih, ide nya lagi mentok chingu

**Sutriia Ningsiih: **aduh jangan dong chingu, ntar suami masa depanku kecenya berkurang *eh ini udah dilanjut yoo *seret donghae pulang* #eh

**nurul. : **ntar jadinya suka sama Hyukkie ko *eh jangan dong, ntar hae sama siapa *nangis bareng hae dipojokkan* #lebaynyakumat

**lyndaariezz: **iya cuman sepupu *elus-elus dada siwon**kemudian turun ke abs* #eh hyukkie kan jelmaan malaikat chingu(?)

**Cho Kyura: **aduhh helloooww juga chingu *tutup kuping* :D oyaaa gapapa chingu, yang penting dibaca bukan dibakar(?) #gilanyakumat aduh terimakasih, emang bahasa saya kenapa yah? .-. perasaan menurut saya itu absurd loh-_- sip, cheonma chingu^^ sip sip sip, udah lanjut ko chingu~~

**danactebh: **sip ini udah dilanjut, aduh makasih sudah mau menunggu cerita absurd ini yah *nangis terharu* -a yoo, makasih doa nya chingu

**LauraRose14:** astagaaa bibir ku sudah tak perawan lagi *nangis dipelukan hae* #eh iyaa, playboy mulai merasakan pembalasan #eh hmm gimana yah eon, liat ntar aja deh :p hiks.. makasih buat menunggunya eon *nangis terharu* amiiiinn, makasih eon^^

**bluerissing: **kkk~ ini udah dilanjut chingu^^

**lee ikan: **bukan opo-opo(?) -_- yaudah bakar aja, sate sekalian *eh wkwk kangen? Padahal nanti2 abang kuda jarang muncul loh :D kkk~ sudah dilanjut yoo chingu ._.b

**sweetyhaehyuk: **map yo, ide nya lgi mentok. Tapi yang ini masih pendek ga chingu? ._. eh? Ampun, emang hyukkie nya harus disiksa dulu *muka polos* wuakakak emang muka hyukkie udah takdirnya begitu kali #eh *kabuuurr*

**casanova indah: **huwwweee maafkan Jia ne, chingu? *nangis dipelukan hae* #eh ini udah dilanjut yoo, dan masih kurang panjang ato gimana?

**pumpkinsparkyumin: **hehe makanya biar jadi rahasia aja yooo chingu :p sebenernya hyuk juga udah tau dari dulu kalo hae suka tiffany, itu rahasia umum sebenernya .-. uwaaaahhh boleh boleh, sekalian kasih racun tikus #eh hehe maaf, ide nya lagi mentok itu. Keburu BT sama siders sih-_- tapi chap ini gimana? Masih pendek kah? Ini udah dilanjut yooo chingu~~~

**tinggalkan Reviews juseyo!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Hae, My Roommate!**

**Author : Fake JeonJi97**

**Genre : Romace, Drama, Humor (saya ga yakin sama yang terakhir-_-)**

**Length : 6/?**

**Rating : T+ For This Chap!**

**Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae**

**Supporting Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, and other cast**

**Disclaimer : Semua member Super Junior hanya milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM Ent. Disini saya hanya meminjam nama, tidak lebih! Cerita ini milik saya, camkan MILIK AUTHOR!**

**Summary : Siwon menyukai Hyukkie, Hyukkie menyukai Donghae. Dan Donghae? Bersihkeras mengakui bahwa dirinya namja straight! ** **"KAU! MENJIJIKAN! JANGAN PERNAH MUNCUL DIHADAPANKU, DASAR GAY MENJIJIKAN!" "KAU BENAR-BENAR LEE HYUKJAE?!" HELL! NNOOO! Donghae terus menggerutu dalam hati, berharap namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu menggeleng atau mengatakan sesuatu seperti "Bukan.. aku bukan Lee Hyukjae"**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Copas Without Permission!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Yaoi Fanfic! Dont Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita sangat membosankan, silahkan klik tanda 'x' pada pojok kanan atas!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HaeHyuk!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~ ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Hyukkie tersadar dari lamunannya, namun sekarang ia merasakan seperti jantungnya mau meloncat keluar. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang wajahnya dan wajah Donghae hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Donghae yang menyapu kulit wajahnya.

"Hyukjae?"

.

.

CHAPTER 6

Hyukkie merasa kalau wajahnya memanas sekarang, ia terus memandang Donghae tanpa berkedip. Tubuhnya seolah beku, otaknya tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Hampir sama dengan Hyukkie, Donghae melihat wajah namja yang ada didepannya dalam. Terpesona? Hei sejak kapan seorang Lee Donghae terpesona pada seorang namja?

Donghae terus mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyukkie, sementara Hyukkie hanya diam –tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hyukkie memejamkan matanya saat hidungnya dan hidung Donghae bersentuhan. Donghae hendak menciumnya? Ya ampun! Mimpi apa dia semalam? . Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekarang saking senangnya, tapi sekali lagi tubuhnya hanya mampu diam membantu.

Detik berikutnya bibir mereka saling bertemu, Donghae ikut memejamkan matanya. Mengecup bibir Hyukkie yang menurutnya manis itu. Ia tak memikirkan apapun selain bibir dari seorang yang ada didepannya ini sangat manis, manis yang membuatnya ingin melayang.

Hyukkie makin memejamkan matanya saat Donghae mengecup bibirnya lagi. Ini nyata kan? Bukan khayalan lagi? Seseorang tolong tampar Hyukkie sekarang, ia masih belum percaya kalau ia sekarang sedang dicium Donghae. Tepat dibibir. Bahkan bibir Donghae lebih lembut dari yang pernah ia bayangkan.

Seorang yang mengatakan dirinya normal itu terus mengecup bibir plum itu, apa ia masih bisa mengatakan dirinya normal setelah kejadian ini?

Donghae menarik tengkuk Hyukkie untuk memperdalam ciumannya, bibir Hyukkie benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa berhenti. Bagaimana bisa, bibir itu terlalu manis untuk membuat Donghae berhenti. Sementara Donghae sibuk 'merasakan' bibir Hyukkie, Hyukkie sedaritadi hanya memejamkan matanya. Tak membalas tapi tak juga menolak. Untuk apa menolak, bukankah ini impian Hyukkie?

Hyukkie masih belum membalas ciuman Donghae saat Donghae membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, ingat kan mereka masih berada di sofa. Ia kemudian menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu, memeluk pinggangnya sementara tangan yang satunya masih berada ditengkuk Hyukkie. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Donghae saat ini, tapi satu hal yang pasti: Donghae sangat menikmati ciuman yang semakin panas ini. Dan Hyukkie sebenarnya sangat menikmatinya juga, hanya saja ia tak tahu bagaimana cara membalas ciuman Donghae. Mungkin ini bukan ciuman pertamanya (karena ciuman pertama Hyukkie dicuri Siwon-_-), tapi ini pertama kalinya ia berciuman yang benar-benar ciuman bukan hanya kecupan biasa. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Donghae, bahkan sekarang ia sudah mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Donghae dengan sesekali meremas rambut Donghae. Nalurinya mengatakan bahwa ia hanya perlu menikmati apa yang dilakukan Donghae.

Melumat, menjilat, menggigit. Itulah yang sekarang Donghae lakukan pada bibir plum Hyukkie, ia tak pernah tahu bahwa bibir Hyukkie benar-benar senikmat ini. Bahkan bagian selatan tubuhnya mulai mengeras, ya ia terangsang. Sangat malah. Apalagi saat ia mendengar desahan tertahan dari Hyukkie, itu membuat 'adik kecil' nya berdiri tegak.

"Nngghhhh~~" Desahan Hyukkie makin terdengar saat Donghae menyelipkan lidanya di goa hangat miliknya itu. Lidah Donghae begitu lihai bermain disana, ia menggelitik langit-langit mulut Hyukkie dengan lidahnya. Dan itu berhasil membuat desahan tertahan milik Hyukkie makin terdengar jelas. Hyukkie juga merasakan bahwa tubuhnya memanas, apalagi sesuatu diantara selangkangannya.

Hyukkie merasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu diperutnya saat tangan Donghae mengelus perut ber-abs nya itu, tangan Donghae makin naik dan itu membuat Hyukkie semakin terangsang. Donghae melepaskan ciumannya ia kemudian mengecup leher Hyukkie, sedangkang Hyukkie mendongkakkan kepalanya memberi akses untuk Donghae melakukan apa saja pada tubuhnya. Ia murahan? Entahlah Hyukkie tak memikirkan hal bodoh semacam itu!

"H-hae ahhh~ eunghhhh.." Donghae menjilat leher Hyukkie, menghisapnya kemudian menggigitnya lalu menjilatnya. Menghisap, menggigit, menjilat. Begitu seterusnya hingga Hyukkie tak bisa berhenti untuk tak mendesah.

Tangannya juga tak tinggal diam, ia mengelus dada Hyukkie, meremas dada rata itu dengan nafsu. Memainkan nipple nya dengan jari kemudian memelintirnya. Nipple Hyukkie mulai tegang, tapi junior nya lebih tegang. Ia menggesekkan junior yang masih terbungkus celana itu dengan milik Donghae, dan itu menimbulkan rasa nikmat yang sulit dideskripsi kan.

"Aaahhhnggg… shh Hae eunghhh." Tak sadar kah Hyukkie desahannya malah membuat Donghae semakin terangsang?

Hisapan Donghae terus turun sampai ke bahu Hyukkie, ia banyak meninggalkan tanda kemerahan yang mungkin tak akan bisa hilang dalam beberapa hari kedepan. Ia menyingkapkan baju Hyukkie , berniat untuk menjilat sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin meledak. Apalagi kalau bukan nipple Hyukkie.

TOK! TOK!

Siapa sih yang malam-malam begini mengganggunya? Ia sedang tak ingin diganggu sekarang dan ia juga merasa Hyukkie mempunyai pikiran yang sama dengannya, jadi ia mengabaikan ketukan pintu itu.

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!

Tapi sepertinya 'si pengetuk pintu' itu keras kepala, ia masih terus mengetuk benda kayu itu padahal jelas-jelas orang yang ada didalam sedang sangat tidak ingin diganggu.

"Aishh! Pengganggu!" Gerutu Donghae kesal. Ia kemudian bangkit dari sofa, kemudian melihat Hyukkie. Hyukkie sekarang sangat menggairahkan, oh ayolah siapa yang tahan melihat namja cantik dengan kondisi seperti ini. Leher yang penuh dengan kissmark, dada yang terekspos bebas, bibir yang merah merekah, dan jangan lupakan tatapan sayu itu. Tatapan yang penuh nafsu itu. Shit! Siapa yang mengganggu kegiatannya ini?!

"Tunggu sebentar." Donghae kemudian melangkah menuju pintu, ia tak bisa berlama-lama memandang Hyukkie saat itu. Bisa-bisa ia menerkam Hyukkie sekarang. Selain itu ia juga ingin menghajar orang yang ada dibalik pintu ini, orang menyebalkan yang mengganggunya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Hyukkie." Itu suara pertama saat Donghae membuka kan pintunya, padahal ia belum berbicara sepatah kata pun. Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi orang yang ada dibalik pintu ini adalah Choi Siwon, ini lah point tambahan kenapa ia tidak menyukai keberadaan Siwon selain sikap sinisnya: mengganggunya disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Aku? Ada apa?" Tiba-tiba orang yang dicari Siwon tiba-tiba muncul dari balik sofa, tentu saja ia sudah merapihkan penampilannya terlebih dulu.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, bisa kita keluar sebentar?"

"Hmm.." Hyukkie memandang Donghae sekilas, ia terlihat tidak peduli. "Baiklah." Donghae bersumpah akan membunuh Choi Siwon jika ia mengganggu nya dengan Hyukkie lagi, tapi kali ini? Ia hanya bisa menampilkan wajah datar andalannya. Oh tak tahu kah Hyukkie Donghae ingin melanjutkan kegiatan yang tadi?

Hyukkie kemudian menggambil jaket dan mengalungkan syal disekitar lehernya, bukankah lehernya saat ini banyak hasil karya Lee Mesum itu? Ia tak mau ambil resiko jika Siwon mengetahuinya, raksasa itu bisa menelan bulat-bulat Donghae.

Donghae masih memasang ekspresi datarnya ketika Hyukkie dan si raksasa ketua osis itu berjalan beriringan sepanjang koridor, ada yang aneh didalam dadanya. Cemburu eoh? Aaarrgghhh! Bukan begitu, bagaimana bisa Hyukkie meninggalkannya disaat-saat seperti ini. Bahkan junior masih setia berdiri saat ini, Hyukkie.. ottokhae?!

Donghae mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Apa ia harus bermain solo kali ini? Oh ayolah itu menyebalkan, membayangkan bagaimana Hyukkie mengulum batang kejantanannya dengan wajah yang sangat seksi. Please, ia ingin Hyukkie benar-benar melakukan itu untuknya, bukan membayangkan bagaimana Hyukkie melakukannya! Eh.. tunggu! Saat ini ia ingin Hyukkie melakukan apa? Melakukan itu? Untuknya? Untuk Donghae? Donghae, bukan kah kau bilang kau adalah namja normal? Hanya sebatas ini kah kenormalanmu?

Saat ini Donghae malah makin frustasi dengan pikiran-pikiran yang muncul dikepalanya, bahkan hati kecilnya meragukan kalau dia normal. Please Donghae, tetapkan apa yang kau mau. Hyukkie atau Tiffany? Gay atau normal?

"Molla! Molla! Mollaaaa!" Donghae malah berteriak-teriak sendiri sekarang, untung dia benar-benar sendirian sekarang. Jika tidak, pasti ia disangka tidak waras lagi. Ia kemudian mengambil bantal yang ada disebelahnya, kemudian menutup kepalanya dengan bantal itu. Jika kalian punya pendengaran yang baik Donghae saat ini sedang berteriak dibalik bantal itu. Pikiran dan hatinya sedang tak sejalan sekarang.

Sementara Donghae yang masih bergerumul tentang pikiran orientasi seksualnya, Hyukkie sekarang sedang berjalan bersama Siwon di taman sekolah. Keadaan disini sangat sepi, jadi mungkin ini tempat yang tepat untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Hyukkie.

Siwon duduk dibangku taman, Hyukkie masih berdiri.

"Ada apa? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini?" Hyukkie menatap Siwon heran, Siwon balas menatapnya kemudian tersenyum. "Kemarilah." Katanya menyuruh Hyukkie mendekat.

Hyukkie sekarang berdiri tepat didepan Siwon.

"Ad-" Siwon tiba-tiba memeluk pinggang Hyukkie, menariknya pelan agar lebih dekat dengannya kemudian ia menenggelamkan kepalanya diperut Hyukkie. Hyukkie hanya bisa diam diperlakukan seperti itu.

Sekian lama mereka tetap dalam posisi itu –Siwon memeluk Hyukkie- sampai Hyukkie merasa kaki nya kesemutan karena terlalu lama berdiri.

"S-siwon."

"Hmm?" Siwon malah mengeratkan pelukannya –sangat menyenangkan yah memeluk Hyukkie?

"Kaki ku pegal."

"O-oh?" Siwon tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya, "Benarkah?" Hyukkie mengangguk.

"Mianhae." Lanjut Siwon. Ia kemudia menarik tangan Hyukkie dan mendudukan Hyukkie disebelahnya.

Hyukkie masih diam, ia ingin bertanya mengapa Siwon tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini tapi sepertinya Siwon takkan berkata jujur.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Hm?"

"Aku merindukanmu, Hyukkie." Siwon mengelus pipi Hyukkie, menatap namja yang ada didepannya. Namja yang mampu membuat hari-harinya lebih berwarna.

Hyukkie lagi-lagi diam, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa dan berbuat apa. Bukankah ia pernah berkata pada Siwon waktu itu bahwa hati nya saat ini dipenuhi oleh Donghae, mungkin ia takkan bisa memberi hatinya pada Siwon. Apalagi saat tadi Donghae menciumnya, ia semakin yakin bahwa hatinya tercipta memang untuk Donghae. Ia sangat ingin mengatakan bahwa Siwon harus menyerah untuk dirinya, tapi itu hanya akan membuatnya terluka bukan?

"Aku akan mengikuti olimpiade Fisika di Jepang, jadi mungkin aku takkan bertemu dengan mu selama seminggu kedepan ini. Kau tak apa kan?"

"Aku tak apa-apa. Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Aku takut kau kenapa-napa, aku takut Donghae melukaimu-"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku dan Donghae sekarang sudah berbaikan. Jadi mungkin ia takkan menggangguku lagi." Hyukkie tersenyum menenangkan Siwon.

"Bukan karena itu, aku hanya takut aku mati saat disana."

"Mwo?! Mati? Memangnya kau akan mati kenapa disana?"

"Mungkin aku akan mati disana karena.." Hyukkie mendengarkan Siwon baik-baik karena Siwon memperkecil volume suaranya, "Merindukan senyum manismu itu."

"Yaaaa!"

PLETAK!

Hyukkie menjitak Siwon tepat dikepalanya, oh sungguh jitakan yang penuh kasih sayang.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku eoh?" Siwon mengusap kepala nya saat ini.

"Bisa-bisanya kau gombal, aku kira kau serius."

"Aku memang serius. Kenapa sih kau selalu bilang apa yang aku katakan adalah gombal? Hyukkie-aku-serius!"

Hyukkie terpaku melihat Siwon, belum pernah sekalipun ia melihat pandangan ini dari Siwon. Pandangan yang ia selalu hindari, pandangan yang mungkin ia tak bisa membalasnya, pandangan penuh harapan dari Choi Siwon. Oh ayolah, ia tak ingin Siwon terus seperti ini. Berharap pada dirinya yang jelas-jelas tak menginginkan dirinya. Mungkin terdengar kejam tapi itu lah kenyataannya, sekuat apapun Hyukkie untuk menerima keberadaan Siwon semakin ia berharap kalau Siwon adalah Donghae.

"S-siwon.. jangan seperti ini." Hyukkie berujar lemah sambil berusaha menghindari pandangan Siwon, namun Siwon menarik dagu Hyukkie sehingga pandangannyaterkunci hanya tertuju padanya.

"Wae? Kau tak suka aku seperti ini? Kau tidak suka aku memandangmu seperti ini?"

"…"

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku Hyukkie? Kenapa selalu mengabaikan ku terus? Kenapa selalu Donghae? Tak bisakah sekali saja kau tatap aku? Tak bisakah kau memberi ku harapan." Siwon menundukkan kepalanya, cengkraman pada dagu Hyukkie terlepas.

"Aku hanya tak mau menyakitimu. Aku menyayangi, sangat menyayangimu." Sungguh, Hyukkie bisa melihat keputusasaan di wajah Siwon yang tertunduk. "Tapi aku tak bisa memberi hatiku padamu, bukan kah sudah ku bilang daridulu? Jangan berharap lebih padaku, nanti kau terluka. Aku tak mau kau membenciku karena aku tak bisa membuka hatiku untuk mu. Aku juga tak mau seperti ini, aku juga ingin mencintai namja seperti dirimu. Namja baik seperti dirimu, namja yang selalu ada untukku. Tapi aku tak bisa.. ini terlalu sulit untukku." Hyukkie mulai terisak, mengatakan apa yang ada dihatinya sangat membuat dadanya sakit.

Ia tak tega memberitahu Siwon bahwa ia memang tak bisa mencintai Siwon lebih dari Hyung-nya, tapi ia juga tak bisa membiarkan Siwon terus menunggunya. Cepat atau lambat itu akan membuatnya terluka, dan ia sadar bahwa sekarang ia telah melukai harapan Siwon. Harapan yang selama ini Siwon taruh untuk Hyukkie.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Maaf membuatmu terbebani karena hal ini, aku takkan melakukan apapun yang membuatmu sulit lagi." Siwon kemudian bangkit. "Aku akan berangkat besok pagi." Lanjutnya tanpa berbalik melihat Hyukkie, padahal niatnya ia ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang manis untu Hyukkie tapi yang terjadi malah ia dan Hyukkie jadi ribut seperti ini. Ia sungguh benci saat Hyukkie mengatakan sesuatu tentang hatinya yang tak bisa untuk Siwon.

Siwon meninggalkan Hyukkie, sementara Hyukkie masih duduk disana. Menghapus air matanya yang mulai keluar. Bukan hanya Siwon yang benci, Hyukkie juga benci saat seperti ini. Saat ia harus mengatakan kejujuran pada Siwon. Kejujuran ini sangat pahit, bahkan untuk Hyukkie. Ia tak mau Siwon berubah karena hal ini, ia tak mau kehilangan sosok yang selama ini bisa membuatnya bertahan sekolah disini. Siwon terlalu berharga untuk menghilang.

"Pabbo!" Umpatnya pada diri sendiri, Hyukkie kemudia bangkit dari tempatnya. Pukul Sembilan malam. Sebentar lagi jam malam tiba, ia harus kembali ke kamarnya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Hyukkie, sepanjang jalan ia seperti mayat hidup. Sudah kelima kalinya ia tersandung batu sekarang karena ia melamun, untung saja ia tidak terjatuh. Dan untung saja tidak ada orang yang melihatnya hampir terjatuh.

Hyukkie membuka pintu kamarnya pelan, mungkin Donghae sudah tid-

"Eunghhhh.. Aaahhhh.." Desahan samar-samar itu terdengar dari kamar mandi, ia kemudian menutup pintu dengan sangaaatt pelan. Mengendap-ngendap masuk lalu menempelkan kupingnya dipintu kamar mandi.

"Ssshh.. Yeeaahhh fasterhh, eumhh Hyukkie ohhh.." Dan seketika itu wajah Hyukkie berubah seperti udang rebus. Bagaimana tidak, Donghae menyebut namanya saat bermain solo? Ohh ayolah Hyukkie bukan bocah lima tahun lagi, ia tahu bahwa sekarang Donghae membayangkan dirinya sedang-

Omo! Omo! Byuntae! Hyukkie Byuntae! Apa yang kau pikirkan hei dasar maniak?

"Hyukkie lubangmu ketat sekali aahhh.. kau menggairahkan Hyukkie. Ohh fuck! Jangan melihatku seperti itu Hyukkie sshhh eungghhh shithhh!" Inilah kebiasaan Donghae saat bermain solo: selalu mengucapkan dirty talk-nya. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Hyukkie mendengarnya? Jika tidak, aku bisa jelaskan untuk kalian. Hyukkie saat ini sedang menempelkan kupingnya pada pintu dengan wajah yang memerah dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang mengelus sesuatu diantara selangkangannya yang masih terbungkus kain itu. Eh? Kau terangsang hanya gara-gara mendengar dirty talk Donghae itu Hyukkie? Jangan katakan bahwa kau juga sedang membayangkan apa yang Donghae bayangkan juga?

Junior Hyukkie mulai tegang sekarang, apalagi desahan Donghae dari dalam sana semakin keras. Shit! Adik kecilnya malah benar-benar terbangun sekarang. Donghae.. tolong jangan keluarkan kata-kata kotor mu itu lagi.

Hyukkie mulai memasukkan tangannya kedalam celananya, mengelus juniornya yang benar-benar tegak. Mati-matian ia menahan desahannya.

"Ohhh s-shit, aku suka tatapan bernafsu mu itu Hyukkie. Ahhh.. bitchh yeaahh ahh ahh ahhhh" Donghae! Stooooppp! Itu semakin membuat Hyukkie tak bisa menahan dirinya.

Mungkin terlihat lucu sekarang, Hyukkie sedang bermain solo hanya karena desahan dan kata-kata Donghae. Padahal ia dan Donghae hanya dipisahkan oleh sekat yang bernama pintu ini. Hyukkie benar-benar tak bisa menahan dirinya sekarang, ia tak bisa keluar hanya dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia butuh Donghae, lebih tepatnya tangan Donghae yang berada di junior nya.

Hyukkie tak bisa menunggu lagi, ia kemudian menerobos masuk ke kamar mandi. Mendekati Donghae yang sedang berdiri dengan celana sebatas lutut itu. Sedangkan Donghae? Tentu saja sangat kaget! Ia juga malu Hyukkie memergokinya pada saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" Hyukkie mendekati Donghae, tapi Donghae tak bisa kemana mana karena sekarang langkahnya terhalang oleh tembok sialan ini.

"Apa yang kau bayangkan Lee Donghae?!"

'Mati kau Donghae!' Umpat Donghae dalam hatinya.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan ini Hyukkie."

"Apa?! Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan?!" Hyukkie sekarang berhadapan dengan Donghae, jarak mereka begitu dekat. Habislah kau Donghae, kenapa begitu bodoh mengumandangkan nama Hyukkie sih?! Pasti Hyukkie akan membakar mu hidup-hidup sekarang.

"I-itu a-aku AAAHHHH~" Donghae tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat tangan Hyukkie menggenggam junior nya erat.

"Apa ini yang kau bayangkan?" Hyukkie mulai mengurut pelan junior Donghae, sementara Donghae memejamkan matanya.

"Eunghh Hyukkiehhh.."

"Jawab aku Lee Donghae.." Hyukkie mengatakannya dengan sedikit mendesah, sepertinya ia benar-benar menggoda Donghae sekarang. Donghae mendongkakkan kepalanya, hanya mampu mendesah.

"Apa kau juga membayangkan ini Donghae, nghhh?" Hyukkie kemudian mengecup leher Donghae, menjilatnya penuh nafsu. Sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Donghae padanya tadi.

Tangannya makin mempercepat kocokan pada junior Donghae, sementara tangan yang satu lagi ia pakai untuk membuka syal dan jaketnya. Ia belum sempat berganti pakaian bukan tadi?

Ia kemudian mencium Donghae, merapatkan tubuhnya pada Donghae. Dengan sengaja menggesekkan junior nya yang masih terbungkus celana itu dengan milik Donghae, membuat sensasi tersendiri untuk mereka berdua. Tangannya dikalungkan ke leher Donghae, sementara Donghae memeluk pinggangnya erat. Sesekali ia meremas bongkahan yang tadi ia bayangkan saat bermain solo, ohh ternyata ini lebih nikmat dari yang tadi.

Donghae membimbing Hyukkie ke tempat tidur dengan bibir yang masih berciuman dengan panasnya, lidah mereka saling beradu saling melumat. Bunyi kecipak khas orang berciuman memenuhi ruangan kamar itu. Donghae kemudian menidurkan Hyukkie dengan bibir yang masih bertautan, ia menindih Hyukkie. Memeluk tubuh yang sama tegangnya denganya itu dengan erat.

Bibir Donghae kini turun ke leher Hyukkie. Hei mengapa tubuh Hyukkie terasa manis? Apa dia manusia gula?

Tangan Hyukkie menghentikan tangannya yang menyingkapkan baju Hyukkie, ia melihat Hyukkie. Jangan katakana bahwa ia tidak mau melakukan itu dengan Donghae? Ayolah Donghae sekarang tidak bisa berhenti! Membayangkan bagaimana hangatnya berada didalam Hyukkie, membuat Donghae semakin ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu didalam sana.

"A-apa dengan memberikan tubuhku bisa membuatmu menjadi milikku?"

"Hm?" Donghae mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Hyukkie, "Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Suara Donghae sedikit serak, matanya juga gelap karena nafsu.

"Aku akan memberikan tubuhku jika kau mau menerima ku. Aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang selama ini ku jaga jika kau bisa merubah hatimu untukku." Hyukkie menatapnya dalam. Bukan, bukan tatapan bernafsu seperti tadi. Ini lebih seperti tatapan tulus yang penuh harapan. Hyukkie sudah tak peduli lagi jika Donghae menganggapnya murahan, ia hanya ingin berada disisi Donghae. Dan jika hanya ini cara Hyukkie untuk bisa bersama Donghae, maka ia akan memberikannya. Walaupun Donghae akan menjadikannya budak untuk kepuasannya sendiri. Bukankah Hyukkie juga menikmati permainan ini?

Donghae tertegun mendengar kata-kata Hyukkie. Apa katanya? Sesuatu yang selama ini ia jaga? Dan ia akan memberikannya untuk Donghae? Donghae sadarlah! Hyukkie sangat tulus mencintai mu, kenapa kau tega mengambil sesuatu yang berharga untuknya hanya untuk memuaskanmu? Pikirkan tentang perasaan Hyukkie! Perasaan Hyukkie saat ia mengetahui bahwa sekarang kau hanya ingin tubuhnya! Kau bahkan belum mengetahui tentang perasaanmu sendiri, kenapa kau begitu bodoh Lee Donghae?!

"A-aku.." Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, tatapan Hyukkie itu. Sungguh membuatnya malu, itu terlalu tulus. "Tidak bisa."

DEG!

Itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk Hyukkie, apa Donghae benar-benar tak bisa membuka hatinya untuk namja seperti Hyukkie? Apa dia hanya mempermainkan Hyukkie? Tiba-tiba mencium Hyukkie, membuat hatinya melayang dan sekarang dia bilang tidak bisa. Apa yang sebenarnya yang Donghae inginkan?

Donghae bangkit dari kasur, meninggalkan Hyukkie yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia pergi ke kamar mandi, bagaimana pun ia harus menyelesaikan sesuatu dibawah sana. Demi apapun, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana nanti jika ia melakukannya dengan Hyukkie dan membuat Hyukkie semakin berharap padanya. Bagaimana jika hatinya tidak bisa menerima Hyukkie? Bagaimana jika ia hanya menyukai tubuh Hyukkie? Itu hanya akan membuat Hyukkie lebih terluka dan Donghae bukanlah orang jahat yang tega memperbudak namja berhati tulus seperti Hyukkie, lagipula ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tak melukai perasaan Hyukkie lagi.

Malam itu Hyukkie tidur dengan mata yang sembab, mungkin lebih dari satu jam ia menangis. Ia sungguh terluka, apalagi ketika mendengarkan desahan demi desahan yang keluar dari kamar mandi. Kenapa Donghae tak mau, ia rela jika Donghae hanya menyukai tubuhnya. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk bersama Donghae, jadi apa yang di khawatirkan Donghae?

Sementara Donghae baru keluar dari kamar mandi, yah baru menyelesaikan 'tugas malam' nya sedirian. Ia duduk ditepi kasur, melihat bagaimana Hyukkie tertidur pulas dengan mata yang sedikit bengkak itu membuatnya teringat kejadian tadi. Saat Hyukkie mengatakan ia bisa memberikan tubuhnya untuk Donghae. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat, kenapa sih ada orang seperti Hyukkie? Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan hati yang setulus ini? Dan kenapa harus pada namja ini? Apa Tuhan tidak tahu bahwa Donghae bisa saja menghancurkan hati tulus itu?

Donghae mengelus surai hitam itu, ia benar-benar menyukai jika Hyukkie sedang tidur. Ia seperti malakaikat, malaikat yang cantik. Donghae kini berbaring disebelah Hyukkie, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Hyukkie yang sedang tidur kemudian meletakkannya di dadanya.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

Donghae bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak teratur itu, berada didekat Hyukkie membuatnya merasa nyaman. Entahlah, bahkan hatinya berusaha meyakinkan pikirannya bahwa ia sangat menyukai berada dekat dengan namja ini. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Ia seorang namja! Dan bagaimana tubuhnya bisa bereaksi saat Hyukkie menyentuhnya? Apa tubuhnya menyukai keberadaan Hyukkie juga? Tapi ia straight, ia normal. Bukan seperti Hyukkie, Siwon, Yesung atau siapapun yang.. menyukai sesama jenis.

Apa katamu Lee Donghae? Menyukai sesame jenis? Persetan dengan semua itu! Sadarlah orang yang sekarang tengah kau pandangi itu sama denganmu, sejenis denganmu. Dadanya rata, tubuhnya tidak seperti yeoja seksi yang sering kau kencani. Apa kau masih mengelak bahwa kau menyukainya? Bahkan hatimu sendiri yang bilang bahwa ia menyukai keberadaan Hyukkie.

"Aku tak tahu Hyukkie, kau membuatku gila." Gumamnya pelan, ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Hyukkie. "Apa aku menyukai namja sepertimu?" Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

TBC

**Hoy, ada yang masih inget sama ff ini kah? Wkwk, mianhae yoo jia telaaatt banget apdetnya jia ngurusin buat prakerin, dan udah diterima ke perusahaan jadi sibuk bolak balik ke perusahaan. Ga sempet lanjutin ni cerita :D yaudah jia mau bls reviews dulu**

**ldhlhj: **aduh jia masih baru, masih gemeteran kalo buat nc(?) wkwk, tapi chap ini apakah sudah panas? xD terus kalo buat apdet Jia gabisa janji yoo, banyak urusan soalnya *so sibuk-_- wkwk, mianhae

**enhai1504: **mirekel apaan chingu? –a engg, kalo kelanjutan dari adegan terakhir masih so sweet kaga chingu? :D ini udah lanjut yoo *bow

**UnyKMHH: **wkwk, hyuk sih daya hayal nya tinggi(?) *plakk xD bang won-won? Wkwk ntar aja dia bakal jia jodohin ko sama kuda yang ada di kebun binatang *eh :D ini udah lanjut chingu

**casanova indah: **wkwk, aduh banyak nawar yah udah deh gimana jia aja #eh *digampar rame-rame* ga deng, wkwk. Ntar juga si ikan onoh *nunjuk donghae* bakal bertekuk lutut ko sma hyukkie ._.b

**myeolchi gyuhee: **di chap ini juga perasaan donghae sm eunhyuk udah jadi agak beda ko chingu, iya abang kuda gakan gangguin hyuk dulu :D eh? Ganti nama apaan? Jia gag anti nama ko

**HaeHyuk Love: **sip ini udah dilanjut, adegan ciumannya juga udah dikeluarin yooo :D

**ahra: **kalo bikin hae cepet jatuh cinta sama hyuk sih bisa tp kalo buat apdet cepet kayanya gabisa deh :D

**Ria: **wah ada yang nungguin Jia apdet :D hae itu gasadar aja kalo dia suka sama hyuk, ego dia sih ga gede-_- kalo hae suka sama tiff itu sih satu sekolah juga tau :D sip, ini udah dilanjutin chingu

**Guest: **tapi hae udah mulai sadar kalo dia suka sama hyuk di chap ini chingu, istilahnya hae lagi dilemma lah(?)

**iss sie jewel: **sip sip, ini udah dilanjut yoo :D

**sweetyhaehyuk: **lama apanya chingu? ._. weh galak banget-_- ini udah lanjut yooo chingu :D

**LauraRose14: **yaaa eon! *tarik donghae* jangan macem2 yah *masukin donghae ke kamar* #eh :p aduh eon bikin cerita sepanjang itu aja udah pusing-_- *muka melas* wkwk, apalagi di chap ini, si ikan mesum itu *nunjuk idung donghae* makin keliatan belangnya huahahahahaa *ketawa nista* ini haehyuk moment nya ada kan? Kalo gada golok melayang nih #eh :D

**Lee Hyuk Nara: **gausah bingung, yang penting chingu udah reviews itu aja udah cukup buat jia^^

**Daevict024: **ini udah lanjut yoooo^^

**pumpkinsparkyumin: **niatnya mau ngejauhin, eh malah senjata makan tuan(?) wkwk, gausah sambil tidur ini sambil sadar aja udah di civoks bazah ko xD heungg, jadi ini ff ga membosankan yah? Aduh makasih, jadi semangat nih buat ngelanjutin chap selanjutnya ^^

**AsHa Lightyagami kisslicksuck: **weh, chingu horror-_- *sembunyi dipelukannya hyuk* #eh :Dv ohhh *ngangguk ngangguk*

**nurul. : **ini nih baru awal dia suka sama hyuk, kalo ngejar-ngejar ntar pas siwon datang terus rebut hyuk dari hae. Ntar hae ngejar-ngejar hyuk deh *yah bocor kan cerita gue-_- wkwk

**terimakasih yo yang udah reviews, jia sangat menghargai sekali **** chap ini jia tau sangat pendek, tapi untuk buat chap ini susah nya pake banget jadi HARUS REVIEWS YAH! *maksa**

**wkwk, yaudah semoga readers sekalian sehat semua yah biar bisa ninggalin reviews buat jia :D**

**SAMPAI KETEMU DI CHAP SELANJUTNYA **


End file.
